Vampire Knight Stories II The World Has Changed
by Asu91
Summary: This is a continuation to Vampire Knight Stories, starting off after chap 43. Please read AN! New chap up!
1. What happened before

_**For all those who didn't read the first part I put a summary together. **_

* * *

**What happened before**

After Kaname has given Zero a little break by letting him feed on his pure blood that retarded the transformation to a Level E Yuuki is outraged as she thinks Zero has transformed into a true vampire. Later they find out he hasn't and still has episodes of blood thirst. Meanwhile Yuuki's relationship to Zero as well as to Kaname has strengthened by an almost kiss by Zero and a proposal by Kaname. Zero is more than jealous. Seeing through Kaname he became aware that Kaname was going to do something to Yuuki. Yuuki however defends her love and runs off. That night Kaname makes Yuuki a vampire, revealing the fact that they are siblings. Soon Rido, their uncle, who is after Yuuki shows up. While Yuuki heads off to fight him Kaname encounters the council and kills all members. Outside at the battlefield Yuuki and Zero meet after a long time. Together they defeat Rido and end up facing each other in another fight.


	2. AN Please Read!

Hey guys!

As I promised I'm gonna continue writing my Vampire Knight Stories. I already have loads of ideas. However I'm not really able to combine them with the former series. So I decided to start over new. Starting point is after chapter 43.

Some of didn't quite realize that Vampire Knight Stories was basically a story about Yuuki and Zero. I think a Zeki story doesn't need to be only about them but can include other characters too. Secondly not all Zeki stories get the two instantly together. It's just so unrealistic. We all know Yuuki is having her difficulties about deciding between Zero and Kaname. That's what I wanted to express in Vampire Knight Stories, too. But I promise you Part II will be some sort of a Zeki Story you expect. In this one they will actually come together later.

Hope I attracted your interest. I'm looking forward to read some more reviews!

Bye

Yours Asu91


	3. Characterization

**Characterization**

**Kuran/Kurosu Yuuki**

**Age: **_15_

**Species:** _Pure Blood Vampire_

**Loves:** _Good question_

_Yuuki is not very pleased with the current situation. He feelings for Kaname have changed since she knows that he's actually her brother. Now she's only feeling a siblings love for him. At the same time she is deeply upset about not being able to spend any more time with Zero._

* * *

**Kiryuu Zero:**

**Age:** _16_

**Species:** _Human, Vampire Hunter_

**Loves:** _Yuuki_

_Zero is upset as well. Since the fight against the same enemy he seldomly encounters Yuuki. He is envious for Kaname and equally despites him for this. His Hunter job too shortens his free time that he could spend with Yuuki if Kaname wouldn't do anything to keep him away from Yuuki. _

* * *

**Kuran Kaname:**

**Age:** _?_

**Species:** _Pure Blood Vampire_

**Loves:** _Yuuki (if you call that love)_

_Kaname is all busy with refreshing the council as president. After putting his closest „friends" from Night Class into charge there's loads of stuff to do. He gets often disturbed by his sister/fiancé Yuuki whom he can't leave alone as she would take advantage of the chance to run off to Zero._

* * *

**The Council**

**Consisting of:** _Kuran Kaname, Kuran Yuuki, Ichijou Takuma, Soren Ruka, Kain Akatsuki and Seiren._

_The reformed council was ordered by Kaname to restore the peace between vampires and humans and to keep the existence of the beast futhermore a secret. The Council is closely cooperating with the Hunters Association._


	4. You're My Only One

**_Here you go - chapter 1! I decided to write a songfic for a change. Hope you'll enjoy!_**

* * *

**You're My Only One**

Now that Rido was defeated they were enemies again...

They were standing opposite each other, pointing their weapons on another.

_I can't believe this is really happening, _Yuuki thought. _I don't want this. But I have to stop him!_

Zero was showing no sign of that the situation was bothered him. He was so obsessed with his mission that he had even forgotten that it was actually his child friend Yuuki he was planning to kill. He probably didn't even recognize her as that. He didn't saw Yuuki but a pure blood that needed to be eliminated along with many others.

_Broken this fragile thing now  
And I can't, I can't pick up the pieces  
And I've thrown my words all around  
But I can't, I can't give you a reason  
I feel so broken up (so broken up)  
And I give up (I give up)  
I just want to tell you so you know_

_Here it goes_, Yuuki thought. _I won't let him kill me!_

She raised her staff of Artemis and then something happened that none of them had expected. The staff or Artemis shapeshifted – back to a powerless staff. Yuuki gasped in horror.

"Looks like Artemis is on my side," Zero sneered, raising his Bloody Rose.

"**No!**" Yuuki cried. Tears were were running down her face. "**All she did was listening to my prayers!**"

And before he could react, she had dropped Artemis, run towards him and thrown her arms around him. In surprise and in shock Zero had dropped his Bloody Rose. He needed to get it back but Yuuki gave him no chance as she was clinging to him so desperately like she was never ever going to let him go. She was sobbing into his chest.

_Made my mistakes, let you down  
And I can't, I can't hold on for too long  
Ran my whole life in the ground  
And I can't, I can't get up when you're gone  
And something's breaking up (breaking up)  
I feel like giving up (like giving up)_

"Like would I ever fight or even hurt you. I could never do so! Zero, we used to be friends, remember? I know I've changed. I know I'm vampire from the outside. But deep inside I'm still Yuuki. The Yuuki you got to know, the Yuuki trusted."

Zero couldn't do anything. He was completely overwhelmed by Yuuki's outburst. He was all powerless. His mind telling him to kill her had shut down and taken over by something else. Was it his heart?

"I understand that you've gone through a lot lately," Yuuki continued. "I even see the point in eliminating the pure bloods as they were the reason you turned into a vampire yourself. But there are also good vampires. You'd been a vampire, too, but you were not evil and neither am I. You may kill the bad ones like Rido or level E but please let the good ones live. They have done nothing wrong. That's why I see no point in killing me. You said it yourself. I have done nothing wrong."

"Yuuki..."

"And what about your feelings for me?" Yuuki demanded.

"My feelings for...?" Zero repeated, pretending not to know what she meant.

"Yeah. You must have some feelings for me. After all you nearly kissed me that time," she reminded him.

Zero was completely taken aback. "You still remember that?"

"Of course! How could I ever forget? I always knew your feelings well, Zero. But I want to hear it from you. What am I to you?" Zero was silent. They both knew exactly what he felt for Yuuki. But to be honest he had never had any intention in actually going to tell her. Why did she want to hear it from him at all? He struggled. "I'm listening."

_Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you  
You are my only one_

_There's just no one that gets me like you do  
You are my only my only one_

"I..." Zero began. "I love you."

Now she knew. No, now he told it straight to her face. Yuuki smiled at him. Yet it was a sad smile. "Then why are you gonna kill me?" she asked.

Right now Zero realized something he had not seen before.

"I won't. I can't. I never could," he said and hugged her tightly. Yuuki sighed deeply in relief and dived completely into his embrace.

None of them had noticed the arrival of another one before they heard his voice.

"Now that we got this straight let go of her."

Zero and Yuuki spun around to find Kaname – holding the Bloody Rose and pointing it at Zero.

"**No!**" Yuuki shouted. "**Kaname, don't!**"

Either Yuuki had forgotten that the Bloody Rose was no longer a threat to Zero or she didn't want Kaname to know. She let go of Zero who had preferred to hold her for some longer and stepped beside Kaname.

"We finished Rido off," she explained to him.

"Yes, I can see that," Kaname replied. "Kiryuu, you did not fail your task to shield Yuuki. Thanks for that. Here you go."

He handed the Bloody Rose over to Zero who took it watching Kaname suspiciously. Yuuki was shocked by the coldness that filled Kaname's voice but didn't dare to say anything.

"Yuuki, let's go."

"Yeah... Goodbye, Zero," Yuuki said and headed off with Kaname who took her hand only to provoke Zero and he was successful.

"Bastard," Zero muttered to himself.


	5. The New Life At Cross Academy

**The New Life at Cross Academy **

Two months had passed since Zero had seen Yuuki the last. Many changes have followed that day.

The vampire council had been reformed now consisting of Kuran Kaname and Kuran Yuuki as presidents, Ichijou Takuma as vice-president, as well as Soren Ruka, Seiren and Kain Akatsuki as representatives.

Kaname was going to continue the peace between vampires and humans he had found at Cross Academy and to extend it over the whole country. Of course he wanted to keep the existence of his kind furthermore a secret. To achieve these two goals he had decided to cooperate closely with the Hunter Association who had welcomed his approach.

Cross Academy had been rebuilt after the Moon Dorm had been completely destroyed during the battle against Kuran Rido. Having the necessary money as council president Kaname donated it to Cross Academy for reconstruction. The memory of the human students about the incident and the existence of vampires had been erased and school had started again. The Night Class students including the members of the council had returned for studying same as Zero and Yuuki. Yuuki, now a vampire, had been transferred to Night Class leaving her friend Yori whose memory was the only one not having been erased and Zero behind. As she had adjusted to a vampire diary Zero didn't see her very often, never at daytime, only at dawn at class exchange and when he met her he would not once meet her gaze or listen to her voice. They were done with each other. Even if they reconciled after the fight against Rido they were living different lives now. Lives that would never intertwine as it seemed. They would never get a chance to, either as Kaname would do everything prevent this from happening. And so far Yuuki had not attempted to contact him.

Having company like Yori who had turned to him for explanation Zero pretended not care about the situation but when he was all alone he found himself in deep depression. He missed Yuuki. He couldn't deny that to himself. He missed her because he loved her. He had even told her about his feelings but it seemed like she didn't give a damn about him. Zero couldn't know if this was actually real and he didn't think it was. He had his own explanation why he wouldn't see Yuuki. The reason was her brother and fiancé Kaname who was keeping a close eye on her and would part their ways as soon they crossed. Zero deeply despised and hated Kaname. He always had done so and now in the end Kaname was the one who had won and got Yuuki. _Yuuki..._ Zero sadly thought. _Do you sometimes think of me?_

* * *

Yes, she did actually right now. Yuuki was sitting in the room she shared with Kaname. She was alone. Kaname was off at the council but he had promised her to return early enough to pick her up for class. Yuuki didn't really care if he was there or not. The most time she spent on thinking about someone was saved for Zero. He couldn't know that she was missing him, too. She missed spending time with him, hearing his voice, feeling his touch, drinking her blood... That was crazy. She knew it. But she couldn't but admit to herself that she had enjoyed his embraces. She often thought back to the one he gave her after defeating Rido. It had been so intimate and tight. Now weeks later she wished they had never been parted by Kaname or she had never let go of Zero. She sighed deeply. She didn't know whether the situation was bothering him, too. How could she?

There was a knock on the door. Yuuki turned around on the bed to see Kaname enter. He was a wonderful man. Yuuki didn't deny that. He was good-looking and caring really well for her. She should be glad to be his fiancée yet she wasn't.

"Hey," Kaname said, closed the door behind him and turned around to face her, holding his hands behind his back with a smile on his face.

"Hey," Yuuki answered, knowing what was awaiting her behind his back.

"I've got you something," Kaname told her and revealed a bunch of flowers that he handed over to her.

Yuuki smiled slightly. She thanked him and smelled at the flowers. They were smelling good. Now it was Yuuki's turn to show Kaname her gratitude. They leaned in and kissed.

"Why are you still in your nightdress? Sun is already setting," he reminded her.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I've been really lazy. I'm gonna change now. I'll hurry," she said, grabbed her white Night Class uniform, entered their private _en suite_ bathroom and locked the door. It was not new for them that Yuuki didn't show herself to Kaname. She had always dressed and undressed alone and invisibly in the bathroom. They were sharing everything. The room, even the bed but it never happened that they actually shared a body, metaphorically spoken. Yuuki was not ready, maybe not even open for this. Kaname surely did wonder and worry about that but he didn't intend to talk to Yuuki about it. He was sure that this matter would settle by itself soon. Yuuki had lived ten years as a human. Of course she needed some time to adjust to the life of a vampire including their relationship.

Ten minutes later Yuuki came out of the bathroom and they set off. Kaname offered her his arm and she accepted it. Yet again she had to pretend to be the happy girlfriend in front of their vampire mates. Now and then however she had a feeling that Ichijou and Aidou had seen through her when they were giving her compassionate looks. Yuuki hated it if they did that. If it really was that bad she could put an end to it. But was it? No, she wasn't living a bad life. Five people would do everything to make her feel fine. And could she really tell Kaname? No again. She couldn't hurt him that much.

They stepped outside together with the others who had waited for them and headed to the classrooms.

There was one thing that hadn't change. This was the Day Class girls who still admired the Night Class boys and were trying to get a closer look everytime they were on their way to class. Zero who had kept his position as guardian was still all busy with pushing the girls back behind the barrier. It was a piece of cake for him. He just had to get angry and the girls were so scared that they didn't dare to move. When they reached Zero Yuuki suddenly had the desperate desire to let go of Kaname's arm but for an unknown reason she didn't. She tried to meet Zero's gaze but he looked away the instant moment he noticed her approaching and he would never ever talk to her or even look at her. Sad about this Yuuki dropped her head and let Kaname lead her to the classroom. In all her melancholy she didn't even notice her friend Yori standing next to Zero.

* * *

"She didn't even look at me," Yori sadly remarked.

"Do you finally get it?" Zero gnarled. Yori had been keeping him company. To be honest she was really getting on his nerves. She kept talking about Yuuki the one he tried to forget without pause. "She's no longer with us. She belongs to them now. We're done with her. I'm done with her."

"How can you be? Weren't you actually close friends... or even more?" Yori thought aloud and startled at Zero's expression.

"Get lost!"

Yori ran away. Zero sighed. _She's right_, he thought. _Everyone knew and everyone noticed the change. _He even regretted it a little that he had been so rough to Yori. Why couldn't everybody just leave him alone so he could forget about it?


	6. Boundaries

**Boundaries**

There was no way Yuuki could focus on education. When she let her gaze wander around through the classroom she noticed that Ichijou wasn't there. In that moment something flashed through her mind. Wasn't Ichijou not always awake at daytime? Maybe she could ask him for advice.

The next day she waited until Kaname had left and walked through the manor then, looking for Ichijou. She found him in the library carrying a a heap of books.

"Ichijou-sama?"

Ichijou turned around to face her. "Yuuki-sama!"

"Please don't call me that," Yuuki said and tears were running down her face.

_She's right_, Ichijou thought. _I shouldn't._ "Yuuki-chan..."

* * *

After Ichijou had brought all the books into his room they headed to the parlor.

"Glad I met you. You're often gone."

"Not that often," Ichijou corrected her. "I'm taking turns with Kaname as you didn't want to work actively for the council right now. When Kaname's at the headquarters I'm always here. Anyway, I always knew there was something not alright with you." They entered the parlor to find Shiki, Rima and Aidou in there. "Oh, I didn't know they were here," Takuma apologized. "Do you want to go somewhere else so we can talk in private?"

"No, it's okay," Yuuki said. "There's actually something that..." She went over to Shiki and Rima. "Shiki-san, I wanted to apologize... for killing your father..."

"And your uncle. So what?" Shiki replied. "He deserved nothing else. Don't worry about it."

"Thank you," Yuuki smiled and took a seat with Ichijou.

"Now tell us. None of us missed your strange behavior," he told her.

"I was going to ask you something, Ichijou-sama," Yuuki stated.

Ichijou waved it off. "Call me Takuma, okay? What is it?"

"Well, I might be mistaken... but you always seem to be a strange vampire. You don't mind the daylight..."

"Yeah, that's what I call strange," Aidou agreed and caused Yuuki to laugh slightly.

"That's true," Ichijou agreed with them. "It's really strange and I can't explain why I don't mind the sun, either. What about it?"

"Well, I noticed it's the same with me. I could still live the life of a human. Kaname said it'd settle by itself soon but..."

"Well," Aidou began. "It's also got something to do with a strong will. As Ichijou-san said we all noticed that you can't adjust to a vampire's life or don't even want to be one of us. You're fighting it."

"You noticed that, too?" Yuuki was shocked. "Then Kaname did as well!"

"Probably," Ichijou said. "But don't worry about it. He'll understand."

"Is it so bad for you?" Shiki asked. "Living the life of a vampire?"

"No, it's great. It's just... I miss my friends. My human friends..." Yuuki added.

Everyone was silent from now on. They were aware of the fact that they couldn't feel what she felt or say something to comfort her. Then Shiki started to nuzzle his nose into Rima's neck and she squeaked. "Senri, stop it!"

"I told you not to call me that," Shiki replied and let go of her.

"Why not 'Senri' at all?" Rima asked.

"Senri's the name Rido gave me. I don't want his name. So I took the last name of my mother," Shiki explained.

"I'm sorry," Rima apologized and stroke his cheek. "I just thought it'd be a little more intimate if I don't call you your last name."

"It's okay," Shiki smiled.

Yuuki sighed deeply. "I'm really envy you two."

"What? Why?" Rima was puzzled. "You have Kaname. Almost everyone envies _you_. You should be proud."

"Yeah, I really should," Yuuki sadly said.

"That's it! I've had enough," Takuma declared, got up and pulled Yuuki with him.

"Ichijou-sa–"

"Ah, what did I tell you?"

"Takuma," Yuuki corrected herself. "What are you up to?"

"You'll see," Ichijou answered plainly. "Aidou, a little help here, please?" he added, grabbing Yuuki's arm to drag her along.

"Why? Can't you handle it alone?" Aidou said lazily.

"Aidou!!"

"I'm coming!"

Aidou jumped when catching Ichijou's death glare and grabbed Yuuki's other arm.

"Let's go," Ichijou said and the three of them left.

Rima looked questioningly at Shiki who shrugged.

* * *

They were outside now, leaving the Moon Dorm and heading for the Sun Dorm.

"Where are we going?" Yuuki demanded.

"There's only one person in the world who can give you comfort right now," Takuma explained.

"What? **No**!" Yuuki exclaimed, figuring which person he was talking about and when that one leaped into view she tried to fight the two boys. "**Let me go! I don't wanna see him!**"

"You're a bad liar, Yuuki-chan. Don't fight back!" Ichijou said, dragging her further along. "Do you understand now why I asked you to come along, Aidou?"

"Yeah," Aidou answered. "Yuuki-chan, you're a handful. **Calm down!** He probably wanna see you, too."

"No, he doesn't!" Yuuki spat fiercely back, not realizing that they were already standing in front of Zero who was giving them a strange look. "He doesn't give a damn about me! Huh?" she added when she finally saw Zero.

Ichijou and Aidou let go of Yuuki.

"Here you go," Ichijou said. "Kaname's not here. So do whatever you like. And don't you dare to come back in a bad mood!"

"If she comes back at all," Aidou added and the boys started to walk away, leaving Zero and Yuuki to themselves.

For a moment they simply looked at each other. Then Yuuki exclaimed "Zero!" and threw her arms around him.

"Yuuki..." Zero gasped and hugged her tightly. "I thought I'd never see you again."

"And I thought you'd hate me," Yuuki explained, crying in happiness. "Cause you wouldn't talk to me or even look at me!"

"Just because I thought you were done with me," Zero told her.

"I'll never be," she promised. She smiled and Zero smiled back. "Finally I see you smile."

There they stood rooted to the spot, holding each other and smiling at each other without end in sight.

* * *

Yuuki was careful to return to the Moon Dorm before sunset so Kaname wouldn't notice her excursion. However she couldn't hide a smile when she came across Ichijou and Aidou.

"Look, Ichijou-san, do you know this girl? I remember sending an upset one called Yuuki away. This girl can't be Yuuki now can it?" Aidou joked and Ichijou laughed.

"Feeling better?" he asked her.

"Yes," Yuuki nodded. "Thank you very much."

"Never mind."

Yuuki went upstairs into her room and put on her Night Class uniform. When she came out of the bathroom Kaname entered.

"Hi!" Yuuki joyfully said and welcomed him with a kiss. "Have you had a hard day at the council?"

"Yeah," Kaname slowly replied. He was suspicious. Yuuki seemed to be pretty happy all of sudden. She hadn't been in the morning. "You're really happy, aren't you?"

"Yes, you're right. I am indeed."

"Why? Did something happen?"

"Something happen?" she repeated. "No. Like what?"

"Did you see someone?" Kaname kept on interrogating her.

"Who?" Yuuki played innocent.

"You were with Zero," Kaname figured.

Yuuki froze. "No, I wasn't," she began.

Kaname pulled her closer to him and sniffed. "Don't lie at me, Yuuki. His scent is all over you. It's disgusting." _Shit_, Yuuki thought. _Didn't calculate his scent... "_Yuuki, we've had this before. You're a vampire now and you have to behave like one. There are sacrifices that have to be made."

"But they're my friends. Yori-chan and Zero-kun!" Yuuki interrupted him.

"As I just said. You have to sacrifice these boundaries. You're different from them, Yuuki. You're done with them," His voice became stealthy at that point, not being able to hide his anger. "Don't ever deceive me like this again, Yuuki. Now have a shower. I can't stand this smell."

Yuuki dropped her head and reentered the bathroom. How could she have been so stupid believing Kaname wouldn't notice? When she turned on the shower a single tear ran down her face. She felt like mouse inside a cage. Would she ever be so discouraged to adjust to the situation or would she bring up the strength to break out?

* * *

When they crossed the grounds to the classrooms. Yuuki's good mood had already faded long ago. As they passed Zero Yuuki was careful not to look at him so she wouldn't infuriate Kaname even more. Kaname who was holding her hand during the walk tightened his grip to show Yuuki once more that she belonged to him. Zero glanced at Yuuki's distraught face and felt great sympathy for her. _One day I'll free you, Yuuki_, he vowed to himself. _Don't give up hope. I'll always be there for you._

_Sometimes I wish I could save you  
And there's so many things that I want you to know  
I won't give up till it's over  
If it takes you forever I want you to know _

* * *

**_That was Chapter 2. The lyrics in the end are from Simple Plan's song "Save You". Hope you liked it! Please review!_**


	7. How Could This Happen to Me? Part 1

**It's The Fear (How Could This Happen to Me?) Pt. 1**

Another day started for Zero. However this time a letter from the Hunter Association was awaiting him. On the way to the bathroom he ran into the chairman who beckoned him over into his office.

"Good morning, Zero-kun. I've got something for you here," he said and handed Zero the letter.

"Things are back to where they started, huh?" the hunter muttered.

"Right. The association was very impressed by your successful strike against Rido. They're offering you a full time job so to speak," Kurosu explained.

"It wasn't me alone," Zero corrected him gloomily.

"I know, Zero. But Yagari could hardly tell them that you were helped by a pure blood that was related to the victim."

"So sensei told them."

"Yes and unfortunately you have once again not the right to decline," the chairman told him. "Yagari is waiting for you downtown. He'll give you further instructions."

Zero nodded. He turned to leave when something flashed through his mind. "What about my job as guardian. I'm the only one now," he reminded Kurosu.

"I'll substitute you. Don't worry," Kurosu promised and shoved him out of his office.

"Thanks, sensei," Zero muttered and entered the bathroom.

* * *

As Kurosu had told him Yagari was already awaiting him downtown.

"You're late," the sensei reproved him.

"Yeah, whatever," Zero replied.

"Look, I know you don't want to be here and do this..." Yagari began but his apprentice cut him off.

"Why did tell your bosses at all?"

"They're also your bosses, Zero. I had no other option. Kuran Kaname had told the council. So all I could do was confirm. Listen, Zero. I'm glad about meeting you today. I wanted to talk to you. About Ichiru."

"I don't," Zero made it clear. "Let's get down to business. Where's the Level E?"

"Zero."

"_Sensei_," Zero said sharply. "I came here for business not for talking, okay?"

Yagari was astonished by his tone. "I didn't think you'd ever talk to me like that. Alright no talk. Let's get down to business. The Level E is in town. He's not really a Level E yet but he's close to becoming one. Very close," the hunter explained and looked sternly at Zero.

"That's close enough to justify killing him," Zero said. "Let's go. Show me the way."

* * *

At the same time at the academy. Yuuki was wandering aimlessly around when suddenly she felt a sharp burning in her throat. Her breathing became hard and she had to hold on to the wall as her body had begun to tremble. She looked to the right to see the chairman watching her compassionately from inside his office.

"Chairman," she said before collapsing on the floor.

"**Yuuki!**" Kurosu exclaimed and hurry towards her to help her.

"Chairman..." she repeated weakly.

"Hold on for one more minute, Yuuki. It'll fade soon," the chairman explained as he held, supportingly. He was right. One minute later the episode had faded. Yuuki's breathing became slow again and the trembling stopped. "Come on, Yuuki," Kurosu said when he saw that she was better again. "Have a cup of tea with me."

* * *

Back in town. They found the Level E entering a tavern soon. Instantly they heard people scream inside. The vampire had found a feast. They stormed inside and caught him preparing to bite a young woman.

"**Hey!**" Zero shouted, drawing his Bloody Rose and pointing it at the vampire what caused the guests to scream once again.

"**Everyone out now!!**" Yagari ordered them and no one refused.

Now there was only the woman the vampire had chosen to still his hunger. Zero released a warn shot that grazed the Level E's shoulder. This was enough to distract him from his prey.

"**Quick run!**" Yagari shouted.

The woman didn't hesitate and ran. The vampire was going after her. Now it was Zero's time to release the death blow but he never did. All of sudden he had fallen into trance. He wasn't seeing the Level E any longer but him as a Level E and even more. He was seeing Yuuki coming across him not doing anything to ward him off. It wasn't that he woke up until his master called him out of his illusion.

"Zero, wake up!" The vision disappeared as soon as the Level E had left the tavern and Zero returned to normal.

"Where's the vampire?" he asked puzzled.

"He escaped. What's wrong with you, Zero? It seemed like you were somewhere very far away," Yagari told him.

"We have to go after him!" Zero replied and quickly left the tavern, followed by Yagari.

Though hidden very well they still found the Level E in a dark dead alley.

"Zero, get back!" Yagari said when there was the opportunity to shoot the vampire and killed him with his gun. After putting it away again he turned to Zero and repeated his question from before. "What's wrong with you, Zero?"

* * *

The chairman filled two cups with tea and handed one over to Yuuki who grabbed it eagerly and swallowed the hot liquid down. Kurosu sat down and sipped at his own cup, putting a frown on his forehead.

"What are you doing at this time of the day?" he asked. "You should be asleep."

"I can't sleep," Yuuki answered and quietly added "At least not at daytime."

The chairman still caught it. "Yuuki, I'm not your real father but not only as the director of this school I really worry about you. You know what just happened, don't you?" Yes, she did know everything about it. What it was and where it came from. "Yuuki, I know you were forced to adjust to many changes recently but you shouldn't try to resist them." Yuuki didn't answer. She just burst out into tears. "Yuuki..."

"But I can't!" she sobbed. "I don't know why but I can't adjust to this life."

Of course Kurosu felt sympathy for her but he didn't show it. When he raised his voice again his words were subjected to rationality.

"But you have to, Yuuki. You are a pure blood but there's one thing they share with Level E's. When it comes to that they lose control because of their instincts provoked by blood thirst. You as a pure blood need even more blood than a Level E."

He suddenly drew a tiny box from the inside of his drawers and held out a small pill to Yuuki

"I don't want this," Yuuki refused. "I don't want to drink blood. It makes me feel sick."

"One thing you share with Zero. Now you know what he's going through all the time. You should talk to him. I'm sure he'll convince you to do the right thing."

* * *

Yagari and Zero were walking through the town. Zero had been silent all along. Yagari had watched him closely. He sighed.

"Well, you better get back to the academy now. Lie down and rest. You'll feel better after that. I'll report to the council that you successfully eliminated the Level E as ordered."

"But I didn't," Zero said crestfallen. "I screwed up."

"It's okay, Zero. Don't blame yourself too much. The best of us have a bad day. I'm sure you'll figure this out. Be good."

The sensei said goodbye to Zero and left him alone on his way home.

* * *

The chairman was right. Zero was the only one who could help her and give her comfort now. She went to his room only to find it empty. When she closed the door she remembered that classes hadn't terminated yet. So she went back outside to the yard and waited for the sound of the gong. When it finally stroke the students came out of the building for some fresh air. Yuuki soon caught sight of her friend Yori.

"**Yori!**"

Yori looked around to see Yuuki.

"Yuuki! What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in bed at this time?"

They walked away from the others so they couldn't listen to their conversation.

"I'm having a few problems with that lately," Yuuki told her. "How are you? I'm missing you. I wished we could go downtown together again like we used to do," she added sadly.

"So do I," Yori agreed and hugged her.

Being so close to her something awoke inside Yuuki and the pain in her throat returned immediately. _Oh my God no! Not Yori-chan! _she thought and quickly backed away.

_I fear who I am becoming,  
I feel that I am losing the struggle within  
I can no longer restrain it,  
my strength, it is fading,_

"Yuuki, what's wrong?" Yori asked and then she startled. "Your eyes! They're crimson red!"

"Yeah, I know," Yuuki replied. "Look, I really need to talk to Zero. Have you seen him?"

"No," Yori answered. "He wasn't at class this morning. It's like he vanished during the night."

Yuuki knew better. Zero wouldn't just run away. Not anymore. She figured that he might have got a hunter job to do. She said goodbye to Yori and ran back to the Moon Dorm before her instincts would take over and... No. She could never forgive herself if she did this to Yori...

_It's the fear  
Fear of the dark  
It's growing inside of me,  
that one day will come to life  
Have to save  
To save my beloved,  
there is no escape,  
because my faith is horror and doom _

* * *

Not long after Yuuki had left Zero returned to the academy. As soon as she saw him approaching Yori came up to him.

"You," he said. "What do you want again?"

"I don't. It's Yuuki. She asked me to tell you that she needs to talk to you. Something's not alright with her. Her eyes were the color of blood!"

Zero eyes widened. "Say that again."

* * *

Yuuki closed the door of the Moon Dorm and ran up the stairs. She met Ichijou halfway who jumped surprised out of the way.

"Yuuki-chan!" He saw her red eyes and sighed. "You've gotta put an end to this, Yuuki! If you continue that–"

"**Shut up!**" Yuuki spat and slammed the door of her room shut.

Ichijou sighed again. Aidou came out of the room next to hers and joined him.

"She's really carrying it to the extremes," he said.

"I wished she wouldn't be so stubborn." Ichijou shook his head. "Or she'll do something she'll regret."

"What exactly will happen to her then?"

"She'll be like a Level E controlled by her instincts and hunger for blood."

* * *

A few hours later there was a knock on the door to Yuuki's room. Yuuki was sitting on the bed, her legs pulled up to her chin and her arms leaning crossed on her knees.

"Come in," she said in a dull voice.

The door opened and Ichijou entered.

"You're coming? Class starts in ten minutes," he said.

"I'm not feeling well," she told him. "Isn't Kaname coming back tonight?"

"No," Takuma answered. "He's going to stay at the headquarters all night long."

"In that case I'm gonna stay here," Yuuki declared.

"Okay. See you later," Ichijou said and left.

Kaname wasn't going to come back before the morning. She urgently needed to see Zero. Now would be the perfect opportunity to take. But her mind knew better. After what happened hours ago she would not hesitate to bite him. She couldn't do that to him. He wouldn't allow her to do that and she didn't want it, either. It was one thing to share her blood with him but she didn't want anything in return. No, she couldn't see him. She lay down and leaned back into the pillows. A smiled crossed her face when she noticed that she was tired at night. She wasn't that vampire-like yet.

* * *

Over there in his room in the Day Dorm Zero went to bed. Tonight he didn't need to fulfill his guardian duties. Kurosu would fill in for him again. Zero wondered if the chairman got some sleep at a time. He pulled up the blanket and looked at the spot of moonlight on the door. Thinking of the moon his mind trailed off to the night... to vampires and finally to Yuuki. When Yori had told him about Yuuki's red eyes he had known at once what was wrong with Yuuki. He knew this well enough for himself. Her hunger for blood was at its limit. _But why_? he wondered. _There's only one possibility_, he figured. _She's not drinking blood. She's resisting..._

This thought made him smirk. She wasn't that different from him after all.

* * *

That night both Zero and Yuuki didn't sleep well. They actually even shared a nightmare. But whereas Zero remembered sucking Ichiru dry and now dreamt to do the same to Yuuki, she dreamt she would kill Zero in bloodthirstiness.

* * *

As expected Kaname came home the next morning. He was welcomed by Ichijou and Aidou who did not wait to report about Yuuki.

"Kaname, Yuuki's not well," Ichijou explained. "Please give her blood, will you?"

"If necessary force her to drink," Aidou supported him. "I don't dare to imagine if she doesn't receive blood soon."

Kaname was surprised by this news.

"Isn't she taking the blood tablets?" he asked.

"No. She refuses to take them. Yesterday she was almost at the limit. She skipped classes, too."

"I see. Thanks for telling me. I'll take care of it."

Kaname went upstairs and entered his room. Yuuki was sitting on the bed and read a book to distract herself from the thirst. When Kaname suddenly came in she startled.

"Kaname, you gave me a fright."

"I hope so," he replied coldly.

"I don't understand."

"You're still awake?" he asked her.

"I couldn't sleep," she lied.

"I talked to Takuma and Aidou," Kaname told her now. "They told me everything. Yuuki, it can't go on like this. You have to stop resisting." He sat down on the bed next to her. "You obviously need blood. All vampires do. It's essential do us. We need it to survive. If we don't drink it we will not only starve and die of thirst but before we will go mad and lose control. We're like animals. If we're in danger our instincts take over. Do you want that to happen?"

"No, of course not but..." Yuuki began but Kaname didn't let her finish the sentence.

_I try to hold onto a time when nothing mattered  
And I can't explain what happened  
And I can't erase the things that I've done  
No I can't _

"No buts. I'm sorry, Yuuki but you leave me no choice." He raised his finger to his neck and scraped it. Blood was flooding immediately from the wound. Seeing this Yuuki's eyes turned red and her vampire instincts took over. She couldn't resist anymore. Her head came closer to Kaname's. She put her mouth to the wound, welcoming the viscous liquid with her tongue. Then she sank her teeth into his neck to widen the wound and drank a little. Too little to Kaname's mind.

"You're already stimulated?"

"I wasn't that hungry," she lied. Then she started to cry.

_How could this happen to me  
I made my mistakes  
Got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me _

Kaname took her into his arms and patted her head. "I'm sorry, Yuuki. But you have to subject yourself to your vampire life. You can't deny who you are. And most of all it hurts me to see you suffer like this. So please do it for me. Accept being a vampire and drink blood."

* * *

Though scared by his nightmare Zero went back downtown eager to prove himself that he was a hunter after all. It wasn't difficult to find a prey. The one in question was near a church, just feeding on a young girl in her teenage years. Zero prepared his Bloody Rose and pulled back the trigger, focused on only looking at the beast. But he couldn't stop his eyes from wandering to the girl. Then again he was caught in an illusion. Repetitively he saw himself feeding on Yuuki's blood and the visions from his dream came into view. A voice inside his head quietly said "_First Ichiru and then.._"

_It's the fear  
Fear of the dark  
It's growing inside of me,  
that one day will come to life  
Have to save  
__To save my beloved,  
there is no escape,  
because my faith is horror and doom_

"**No!**" Zero exclaimed and forced himself out of the illusion. When he opened his eyes he noticed that the Level E had escaped.

* * *

Half an hour before afternoon classes Zero entered the chairman's office. Kurosu was surprised by his visit.

"Zero-kun, what brings you here?" he asked.

"I need you to report to the association that I'm no longer able to carry out their hunting missions."

* * *

_**The chapter was too long so I divided it into two parts. Another songfic again. It's "It's the Fear" by Within Temptation and "Untitled" by Simple Plan. Part 2 will soon be uploaded too. So long goodbye!**_


	8. Consolation HCTHtM Part 1b

_**Hi, everyone! Here's another chapter! I know you expected How Could This Happen to Me Part 2. I gotta admit I'm having a few problems with bringing the chapters into logical order. I think I've done that now. So here is a short side-story that is to relate to the real chapter "How Could This Happen to Me". The reason I'm publishing it as a single is because the chapter would become even longer than it is already. Maybe you'll understand it all after reading Part 2 which will follow soon. Now, straight to the point, or better the story!**_

* * *

**Consolation**

Kaname had headed off to the council and Yuuki once again sneaked out to meet Zero. She secretly entered the Day Dorm, walked down the hallway to his room and knocked at the door. After a minute Zero opened the door.

"Hi, Zero!"

"Yuuki... Now's not really a good time," he said.

"Zero..." Yuuki looked up at him and noticed that his eyes were bloodshot as if he had cried. "You're eyes... Did you cry?" Zero was silent and stared at the floor. "Please let me inside."

Zero stepped back, let her enter and closed the door behind her. "Have a seat."

He offered her his bed. Yuuki thanked him but didn't sit down. Instead she walked up to Zero and took his hands into hers.

"What's wrong? Tell me."

"It's nothing. Really," Zero evaded.

"You're eyes are red and I can see that it's not because you need blood. Please, Zero, talk to me. Come here." She sat down on his bed and asked him to do the same. Zero did as he was told. Yuuki held his head in her arms. "Now tell me."

"I'm still a Level D vampire," Zero explained. "I thought after what happened I'd return to normal. When it didn't happen at once I thought it'd take some time. But now two months have passed."

"Do you need blood?"

"It's not that," Zero shook his head heavily. "I killed Ichiru and the worst is I killed him for nothing!"

Zero had begun to cry again. Yuuki was trying to give him comfort. "Shh... your brother wanted to help you, I'm sure. And it was not for nothing. It did made you stronger, didn't it?"

"Yeah, but that thing inside my body... it only retarded again. If I'd known it before I'd've taken another way to become stronger and spared Ichiru."

"But there was no other way," Yuuki reminded him. "Was there? Besides it was your destiny to become the strongest hunter. Your brother must have known that. Like I said he wanted to help you."

"And what if I never wanted to fulfill this destiny?" Zero said. "What if I never wanted to fight Rido all along?"

"Zero..." Yuuki sighed. "Back then you kinda saved me from Rido. Aren't you proud of that? I definitely am. I was glad you were there to protect me."

"You were?"

"Yeah. So don't cry or reproach yourself anymore, okay?" She patted Zero's head and gave him a weak smile.

Little by little Zero calmed down. He straightened up and looked at Yuuki. "Why did you come? You couldn't have known I was in bad mood."

"Oh that. I can't believe I came to you for asking for help with my own problems although you had some yourself."

"Problems?" Zero asked. "What problems?"

"With Kaname," Yuuki answered. "We had an argument because he can't accept me keeping up my human past."

"I understand. Of course he doesn't want to lose you to the humans... or to me," Zero added.

"But I just can't!" Yuuki said desperately. "I liked my life as a human. I just can't get used to the one of a vampire and leave everything behind."

"I see," was all Zero said. He couldn't help her with her problem either and they both knew that. It was something Yuuki had to figure out all by herself. "If you can't get used to it," he said a few minutes later. "Then come back. To Yori, she's missing you and... to me."

Yuuki looked at him and forced a smile. "I'm missing you, too."

"Yuuki, I can't force you to come back and I don't want that either. It's something you have to decide for yourself. But there's another thing."

"What would that be?" Yuuki asked.

"There must be something wrong with me. I can't do my hunter job anymore. I'm failing it. I'm totally screwing up. Everytime there's something else on my mind."

"And what?"

"You."

* * *

**_I'm looking forward to your reviews!_**


	9. How Could This Happen to Me Part 2

_**Now finally Part 2. Hope you enjoy. I'm looking foward to reading your reviews!**_

* * *

**It's the Fear (How Could This Happen to Me Pt. 2)**

It was out of question that Yuuki had _not_ drunk enough blood. Two days later she had another episode. She suffered it alone in her room. Thank God Kaname wasn't there. He was once again at the headquarters. If he wasn't he would probably force her to drink his blood again. She didn't want that. She wanted to be able to live without it. The first episode was soon followed by another. She couldn't bear it any longer. She needed to see Zero. She didn't care that Kaname would probably punish her for being with him. She urgently needed help now. Help Kaname couldn't give her. Human help...

She stormed out of the room and down the stairs. Rima and Shiki were just coming out of the parlor.

"Yuuki-chan!"

"Don't worry!" Yuuki called over her shoulder and left the house.

"Her eyes..." Rima said worryingly. "Shouldn't someone go after her?"

"I don't think we have to worry," Ichijou, who had followed them out of the parlor, said and opened the door to watch Yuuki running past the human students heading for the Day Dorms. "You see, if she was in a bloodthirstiness she would pick the first human she came across. I think she's looking for Zero."

Only with a strong will Yuuki could force herself not to bite one of she students she ran past. She hurried to Zero's room. Her body was already trembling again. She had to make in time before... She finally reached his room and knocked at the door three times to show her call was urgent. Two seconds later Zero opened and his eyes widened when he saw what state Yuuki was in.

"Zero..."

Now left by all strength she collapsed again like days before. Zero felt his heartbeat stop.

"**Yuuki!**"

He managed to catch her before she hit the floor and picked her up bridal style. He carried her into the room and shut the door with a kick. He looked at the small pitiful figure in his arms and it hurt him. Yuuki didn't know how much longer she could stop herself from biting him. She was scared.

"Let go of me, Zero and back away. I don't know what'll happen if you don't," she pleaded.

Zero didn't care about the threat of getting bitten. He put Yuuki onto the bed and sat beside her. She grabbed his sleeve and pierced her nails into his arm.

_I open my eyes  
I try to see but I'm blinded by the white light  
I can't remember how  
I can't remember why  
I'm lying here tonight _

_And I can't stand the pain  
And I can't make it go away  
No I can't stand the pain _

"Try to regulate your breathing and close your eyes," he instructed her. She did so, not knowing what else she could do. She breathed in and out slowly and regularly and tried to relax. After a few minutes the episode was over. Cold sweat was on her forehead. She straightened up with Zero's help and looked guiltily at him

"Why didn't you back off? I could have bitten you," she demanded.

"But you wanted to see me, right? That's why you came here, isn't it?" he reminded her.

"I just wanted... I thought... maybe you could tell me how to live with it," she stammered.

"As I'm used to this already. I talked to Yori. She told me. Why are you resisting, Yuuki?"

"I don't want it. I don't wanna drink blood. It makes me sick."

"But you're a vampire now. You need it. Look, I can't stand to see you like this. I think it's time to return the favor you once did for me."

"No!" Yuuki refused. "I won't! Not your blood."

"I see."

Yuuki knew that he thought she would prefer Kaname's blood but that wasn't the reason.

"It's not what you think. I just can't do the same thing Hiou Shizuka did to you. I would be like her and I don't want that," she explained.

"Okay," Zero accepted. "What about the blood tablets then?"

"No. Didn't you listen? I don't wanna drink blood."

"_You_ didn't listen. You're going to die, Yuuki, if you don't drink it. Or you're going to cause someone else's death in intoxication. If not for yourself then please do it for me," Zero said. Yuuki was silent. "I can make you drink it," he added menacingly.

"Kaname said that, too."

"Did he?"

"Yes, " Yuuki said. "But it has a bigger effect on me if you say it. Kaname forced me to drink his blood. He appealed to my instincts and I had no chance."

"So you're gonna take the tablets?"

"Yes. I guess I have to," Yuuki gave in.

_I fear who I am becoming,  
I feel that I am losing the struggle within  
I can no longer restrain it,  
my strength, it is fading,_

_I have to give in._

Zero smiled. "Actually, I should still have some around here." He got up, opened a drawer, found a small box in there and put one of the tablets from inside onto his bedside table. Then he went over to the window and filled a glass with water. Yuuki watched him doing all this and returning by her side on the bed, holding out the tablet in the one hand and the glass of water in the other. Yuuki took both things and froze.

"What are you waiting for? Take it," Zero urged her.

"I can't believe I'm really doing this voluntarily."

"For me," was all Zero had to add to make her swallow the tablet with a lot of water. When she had emptied her glass he asked her. "Was it really that bad?"

"Yeah," Yuuki moaned. "It's disgusting."

Zero smiled and Yuuki joined in.

"I think it'll take some time. You can stay here so long."

"Thanks," Yuuki grinned.

Half an hour later it was time to assess the effectiveness of the fake blood.

"Are you feeling better now?" Zero asked.

"No," Yuuki answered. "I' feeling sick."

"What about the thirst?"

"It's gone," Yuuki admitted grudgingly.

"Ah." Zero was visibly relieved. "If you keep on taking them every day there's no fear for you of biting anyone."

"I guess so," Yuuki said. "What about you? Do you need blood?"

"Don't even start, Yuuki," warned Zero.

"But as a pure blood I can retard it at least. Let me help you, Zero, before you have to go through that fear," Yuuki begged.

"I can't."

"Yes, of course you can!"

"No!" Zero insisted. "I know it sounds stupid but I'm scared to death that I could do the same thing to you as to Ichiru."

_It's the fear  
Fear of the dark  
It's growing inside of me,  
that one day will come to life  
Have to save  
To save my beloved,  
there is no escape,  
because my faith is horror and doom _

"That won't happen if you keep on drinking my blood from time to time."

"Why do you still help me, Yuuki?"

"Because I don't wanna lose you, Zero," she told him straight to the face, then took off her jacket and unbuttoned the first button of her blouse. "Do it," she said. "Or I'll make you do it."

Unwillingly Zero had to smile. The instant he came close to Yuuki's neck the vampire inside him awoke and appreciated it. He licked the spot he had chosen to puncture and then sank his fangs into her skin. Yuuki hissed quietly and relaxed again when he began to drink her blood. After a minute or so he drew back and wiped the blood off his mouth.

"I'm getting better. No spill," he joked and they burst out into laughter.

Yuuki buttoned up her blouse again and put her jacket back on. They shared a sad gaze.

"I gotta go."

"I wish you could stay."

"So do I."

For a moment Yuuki hesitated then she gave Zero a quick hug, jumped to her feet and headed to the door.

"Don't forget your promise," Zero told her. "You're taking them regularly from now on. I'll be watching you."

"Maybe I should skip that again thus I had a reason to see you more often," she teased him.

"Don't you dare."

They gave each other a wide smile and then Yuuki left the room.

She headed to class. The teacher of course disapproved her lateness. Classes had started half an hour ago. She apologized for the delay and sat down next to Ichijou who observed closely.

"What?" she asked.

"You look better," he noted.

"That's an understatement!" Aidou whispered from one row above them. "You look pretty good, Yuuki-chan."

"Thanks, Aidou-senpai!"

"Did you overcome yourself?"

"Someone helped me," Yuuki admitted and smiled sheepishly.

"I knew it!" Ichijou smiled and Aidou hissed "Good girl! We're proud of you!" so the teacher wouldn't hear him.

Despite her well-being Yuuki couldn't focus on education. She felt strange. She knew she had done something she would normally not forgive herself. But this time it felt right and she remembered the chairman's words. "_He'll convince you to do the right thing."_ _They're right_, Yuuki thought. _It's the right thing to do. _


	10. Save You I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing

**_Another chapter. Hope you like it!_**

* * *

**Save You (I Don't Wanna Miss a Thing)**

Again Yuuki was caged. This time imprisoned in her room in the Moon Dorm. Kaname was sick and tired of her always thinking about Zero and secretly meeting him. He vowed to put an end to that. He had given up his hope that Yuuki would sometime adjust to her vampire presence by herself and decided to force her into her new life.

"It's for your own good, Yuuki," he had said before closing the door and locking it.

However Yuuki wouldn't understand. She was hating him for doing this. She wasn't allowed to leave the room. Kaname had made it very clear to the other vampires that they would be in big trouble if they let her out. Nonetheless Ichijou, Aidou, Rima and Shiki she had made friends with and felt sympathy for her, kept visiting and keeping her company and tried to give her comfort.

Even food was brought up to her room. But Yuuki refused to eat and drink same as taking the blood tablets. She was already three weeks in delay with that. It was only a matter of time until she would suffer another episode. At the beginning she had had the slightest hope that her hunger strike might ease Kaname off but he remained as cold as ever.

During the day he relied on Ichijou and the others to keep a close eye on her and during the night he did it himself, forcing her to attend classes, accompanying her to the classrooms and back into her room and forcing her to sleep at daytime. Despite everything he could not break her. Her will remained strong, determined not to give in. As soon as she noticed him leaving her side she would get up. Strangely she was never tired though she had been awake all day and night. But she noticed herself growing weaker day by day as she was not feeding, no matter whether on food or blood.

Of course she could have escaped through the window that was always open but she didn't as it would cause her friends trouble. She was a good girl after all. She minded others.

Then the night came when Kaname was absolutely needed at the council and had to leave. Before he had told Ichijou to keep watching Yuuki and threatened him with punishment if he wouldn't do so. Ichijou didn't care. Together they made up a plan Yuuki carried out an hour after classes had started. She pretended to feel suddenly very sick and luckily the teacher dismissed her. Yuuki didn't return to her room but turned into a whole different direction – straight on her way to Zero's room. She knew he would be asleep by now but she felt the increasing desire to be with him. Supported by her vampire powers she climbed up the walls to his window and entered his room. As she had expected he was sleeping already peacefully. She carefully approached him and crouched on the floor beneath him. She didn't want to wake him. She just wanted to be there, close to him. Satisfaction started to flow through her body as she patted his head smiling.

"I miss you," she whispered into his ear while stroking his cheek gently.

She knew she couldn't stay there forever. Kaname could come back every minute, noticing she wasn't at class or in her room. Her face fell when she prepared to get up and leave. In that moment two hands suddenly grabbed her by the waist, lifted her up and put her into the bed beside the body that had turned around to her side. Zero's eyes shot open and he smiled.

* * *

_When I hear your voice  
Its drowning in a whisper  
It's Just skins and bones  
There's nothing left to take _

_You'll never know the way it tears me up inside to see you  
I wish that I could tell you something  
To take it all away  
__Sometimes I wish I could save you  
And there's so many things that I want you to know  
__I wont give up till it's over  
If it takes you forever I want you to know _

* * *

_Lying close to you  
Feeling your heart beating  
And I'm wondering what you're dreaming  
Wondering if it's me you're seeing  
Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together  
And I just wanna stay with you  
In this moment forever, forever and ever _

_Well, I just wanna be with you  
Right here with you, just like this  
I just wanna hold you close  
Feel your heart so close to mine  
And just stay here in this moment  
For all the rest of time _

* * *

"I knew you'd come back."

Yuuki couldn't help smiling. "Why didn't you say something?"

"To spoil that little surprise? No way. I missed you, too," he added and leaned his forehead against hers.

"I need to go," she whispered sadly.

"I know," he replied. "But before... There's something I actually want to do to you."

"_To_ me?" she smirked.

"Yes," he breathed. "Trust me."

"Okay."

"Close your eyes."

Zero cubbed her head with his hands and pulled it closer to his. He softly placed his lips on hers and as soon as she realized what was happening she softly kissed him back. They were sharing their first kiss which was fueled by a messed mix of emotions and sensations rushing through their bodies. They both wished they could stay like this forever.

* * *

_I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
Well, every moment spent with you  
Is a moment I treasure _

_I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream would never do  
I'd still miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing _

* * *

Then after ages as it seemed they pulled away. Yuuki stroke his cheek for one last time, got up and headed for the window to leave.

"You broke your promise."

Yuuki turned around. Zero was staring at her.

"What do you mean?" she asked confused.

"You're not taking the tablets."

"How do you know?"

"Your hands," he explained. "They're getting warmer."

"Oh well," Yuuki said. "I'm thinking of it as a sickness that can only be treated with those tablets when it's time."

"It's a chronic sickness," he said. "And you're doing nothing for recovery."

"Maybe I don't wanna be recovered."

"I'm giving you two more days," he told her sternly.

"Same for you," she replied.

They were smiling at each other in silence. Then they both said in chorus "I'll be there."

_Sometimes I wish I could save you  
And there's so many things that I want you to know  
I wont give up till it's over  
If it takes you forever I want you to know  
That if you fall, stumble down  
I'll pick you up off the ground  
If you lose faith in you  
I'll give you strength to pull through  
Tell me you won't give up cause I'll be waiting if you fall  
Oh you know I'll be there for you _

* * *

_**That's it. The songs are "Save You" by Simple Plan & "I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing" by Aerosmith. Please review!**_


	11. Different Lives

**_Another chapter. Hope you'll enjoy!_**

* * *

**Different Lives**

When Yuuki re-entered the Moon Dorm Kaname had not returned yet. He didn't need to. He still found out about Yuuki being with Zero. It was impossible for him to miss whose scent all over her. Strangely he didn't say anything to it. He didn't even scolded her or anyone else. However he didn't talk to her anymore, what was the only reaction to show his disappointment and this hurt Yuuki more than than anything else. Maybe it wasn't as bad as she thought it was. Maybe he had realized he wouldn't accomplish anything by his hard measures. Maybe there were other, more important things on his mind right now. There was a political mess at the moment as Yuuki was told by Ichijou, who was always taken along by Kaname.

Apparently some vampires, nobles for the most part, were not taken with the new regime at all. The new reforms, among others the cooperation with the Hunter for the purpose of the new peace plans with the humans simply didn't suit their plans. Old friends like the Aidou family kept on serving loyally whereas others revolted massively against the government particularly the president. It was soon clear that Kuran Kaname was not as admired as believed before.

It was one of those days following the last week when hundreds of people had gathered in the large meeting room to vent their anger. To be honest it was already tiring enough. In addition to that they were all talking at the same time. It was a pandemonium. Even if there had been dropped a good argument you wouldn't have caught it. It went without saying that even such a calm person like Kaname was at the end of his tether after some time.

"**BE QUIET!**" he shouted when he finally had had enough, and the glass on the table in front of him fissured. Immediately everyone was silent. "Ah... what pleasant silence. Gentlemen, listen carefully to me now. No doubt you can imagine that you aren't the first ones, some of those faces even seem familiar, who have problems with the work of this council or rather with everything concerning the government. From the laws to the ones who pass them. Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you if you illusionary believed to achieve anything. I'm addressing this to you now, gentlemen and I'm expecting you to tell everyone else about it. I'm very clear when I say nothing, I repeat absolutely nothing you say, do or plan to do will do something about the current situation. And I would urgently advise against an attempt to overthrow me by a putsch. Now, gentlemen, I want you to leave this room silently and as fast as possible. Have a nice day."

The crowd in a hurry as expected. As much as they would like to kill Kaname right now they all still showed respect to him and his power. After all they were only nobles. They didn't have the right to go against a pure blood, not non-verbally.

When the protestants had left Kaname said back down.

"That was awesome, Kaname," Ichijou praised him to cheer him up.

"I shouldn't have entered politics," Kaname sighed and reached for his glass filled with water to take a hearty draught. Unfortunately he had forgotten that it was fissured. The moment he took it, it shattered and the pieces pierced his skin, causing wounds blood was coming out of. "Someone get me another glass, please?" Ruka got up at once to fulfill his wish. "And something I can use as a bandage!" he called after her and licked the blood off his hand.

"I wonder if there will come others tomorrow," Ruka said when she came back and handed him the things he had asked for.

"Definitely," Kain answered her question.

* * *

Kaname not being at the academy was certainly an advantage. Yuuki now could, if she wanted to, meet Zero whenever she liked, play truant or do whatever she felt like. But she didn't take full advantage. The lack of conversation to her brother had made her feel guilty. Somehow she had a feeling she had to make up for it. That's why she was a good girl, didn't miss classes and only met Zero at the gate where he kept the Day Class effortless from extravagating. For an unknown reason they were even more excited this evening than ever.

They formed rows of two. Rima and Shiki were the first and Aidou and Yuuki the last ones. As always the fans tried to draw the Night Class' attention to them.

"Rima-chan!"

Rima moaned.

"Shiki-kun!"

Rima's eyes flashed dangerously. She turned to Shiki.

"Shall we shock them?"

"What are you talking about?" Shiki asked when he suddenly found his hand in Rima's.

Triumphantly Rima smiled at the Day Class. Only when she saw their faces whose mimic had changed to aggressive all of sudden she realized she had done a terrible mistake. Shiki had noticed the change of mood of the crowd, too. He turned to Rima.

"I hope you're in for a run!"

They started running. The Shiki and Rima fans were not going to get them away that easily and chased after them. Before the crowd had caught up on them the couple had reached the building, had slipped through the doorway and slammed the door shut in front of the others. The two were gasping for breath. Rima leaned exhausted on the door. Shiki minded that.

"Rima?"

"Hmm"

"If I were you I wouldn't..."

In that moment there was a heavy jolt that was probably caused by the crowd ramming the door from outside. Rima was hurled forwards, ending up in Shiki's arms, catching her. When she had centered Rima looked up at her boyfriend. The situation was to funny. They both burst into laughter and when they had calmed down they kissed.

* * *

Outside on the grounds Yuuki and Aidou were more relaxed. When they passed the gate Yuuki greeted Zero merrily and gave him a smile. Aidou took to it like a duck to water. He talked to the fan girls, caused some pass outs and served them with his greatest smile. It wasn't until they had passed half the way when he noticed Yuuki being in a bad mood despite the friendly greeting towards Zero.

"Oh, Yuuki," he sighed and put his arm around her encouragingly. "You'll have some fans soon too."

This, too, had been a mistake. An even more severe one. If putting Rima and Shiki fans together you still didn't reach the number of Aidou fans and of course they all got very mad at this sight. Aidou and Yuuki didn't hesitate and followed their friends into the building.

* * *

Two days later Yuuki and Zero had not forgotten their agreement. Kaname hadn't returned from the headquarters, making Yuuki a free girl. About noon while the others were sleeping peacefully she left the Moon Dorm and set off. There was no school for the Day Class this afternoon so Yuuki could easily meet Zero. She expected him to be in his bedroom and was now on her way to there. When she wasn't far away from the Sun Dorm a figure jumped from above down into her way. The figure was Seiren, Kaname's spy.

"Seiren, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at the headquarters right now?" Yuuki asked.

"Not now. Where are you headed?"

"Where I... Hey, hang on, that's none of your business."

"Kaname-sama doesn't want you to meet Kiryuu," Seiren told her.

"**Pardon?! He's spying on me?!** **Listen to me! I don't like it! I don't like being spied upon! And I can do whatever I want! Tell Kaname that! And now get lost!**"

She didn't know that Seiren never did. She stayed. She was lucky she did because like this she could report Kaname at once about the following incident.

* * *

Seething with rage Yuuki walked on and met Zero who had seen her coming from inside his room and decided to meet her halfway.

"Zero, I thought you were upstairs."

"I saw you coming. Are you alright? You seem to be a little troubled," Zero asked worriedly.

"No, nothing's alright but it doesn't matter now. I hope you're hungry my boy so that I didn't come for nothing," Yuuki replied.

"Same for you," said Zero. "Come on, Yuuki, calm down. Did I do something bad?"

"No, no. It's alright, forgot it. Come on," said Yuuki, took his hand and pulled him to the side behind a hedge.

They sat down on, Zero on the ground and Yuuki onto his lap. He held her in his arms, she leaned back and put her legs vertically over his. Zero's hand slipped into his pocket and started rummaging around. Then he put his other hand into the other pocket to do the same.

"Uh-oh," he said.

"What's up?"

"I forgot the tablets upstairs," Zero explained.

"It's okay. Then we just gonna go upstairs and do it there," said Yuuki and started to get up when Zero pulled her back.

"No. There's no time. You haven't drunk blood for three weeks. You could be struck by another episode every moment. Before you'll suffer drink my blood!"

"No!" rejected Yuuki. "We've already had that. I won't drink your..."

"That's what I said at the beginning, too but you showed me that you didn't mind. Now it's the other way round. I don't mind, either."

"But–"

"Don't worry. Really. It's okay," Zero insisted, straightening her up so her mouth had better access to his neck.

Yuuki couldn't believe it. How could he just accept it? On the other hand she had accepted it as recklessly. And by the way, looking at Zero's neck it became very attractive to her and she wondered what it would be like if she... She just did it. Her tongue touched his skin tenderly before her teeth followed and pierced his neck softly. Yuuki was cautious. She didn't want to hurt him. She bit him fondly. It sounded weird but that was what described it best. Hidden deep in his thoughts Zero had been afraid of old memories returning. But he had been mistaken. Hiou Shizuka's bite had been completely different, never as soft and fondly as Yuuki's. He didn't feel pain, just like he was losing his blood to mosquito but not to a vampire. After a while Yuuki had had enough and drew back. She ran her tongue across the wound to clean it then she turned to face Zero.

"Are you done yet? You can drink as much as you want," he ensured.

"I already did," Yuuki told him. "Did it hurt much?"

"Are you kidding? I hardly felt you."

Yuuki returned the smile he gave her.

"Do you think you'll make it not to spill anything again?" she asked. "I'm running out of clothes."

"Sure," replied Zero smiling softly. Then he glanced at Yuuki's neck and he felt the well-known feeling of thirst rising inside of him. He didn't even tried to fight it but just gave in to it. His teeth pierced her skin and he started to drink. He wasn't feeling guilty about it anymore as Yuuki had showed him that it would be alright if he drank her blood. They were and would always be vampires, even they were a little bit strange and it was time to adjust to it. Yuuki was relieved. Zero acted cautiously. It didn't hurt so much to be bitten by him any longer. It was okay. Zero didn't drink more than here. When his hunger was stilled he drew his fangs back and wiped the blood off his mouth. No drop had been spilled.

"Well, is that clean or not?" he said

Yuuki laughed. He enjoyed each time she did that. When her laughter faded and silence followed they noticed how close they were to each other. Their faces were so close that they felt each other's hot breath on their skin. Memories of the night before last returned, making Yuuki smile. _It's my turn now!_ she thought. She reduced the distance between them until she finally placed her lips onto his. Zero was surprised about her taking the initiative but he didn't mind at all. He, too, had been tempted to kiss her and was glad that she felt the same way. They attracted each other in a way that didn't have anything to do with blood. This kiss was for the ones who shared it as great as the one before or even better because this time it lasted longer. It seemed like their lips were never going to part again. Then after a few minutes they break apart to gasp for breath.

"Wow, Yuuki..." Zero exhaled. "I didn't knew you were attached to me like this," he joked.

Yuuki only smiled. She wasn't able to laugh. She was still out of breath. "So are you," she panted grinningly. She leaned back into his embrace and closed her eyes, relaxing.

"Let's stay like this for some more time, okay?"

"You're alright, Yuuki?"

"Yes, I'm just a little dizzy. I guess we should meet on several days on which only one of us drinks the other one's blood. It's much more effective, don't you think?" she said.

"You're dizzy. You didn't drink enough. Let's go upstairs so you can take a tablet," Zero suggested.

"No, you get it the wrong way, Zero. It's because of that hell of a kiss," contradicted Yuuki.

"I'd prefer if you took a tablet. For certainty. Come on, get off me," Zero decided.

"Really, Zero, you're a pain in the ass," Yuuki moaned and got up. So did Zero.

He took her hand and lead her towards the Moon Dorm. Just when they had taken a few steps Zero felt the hand inside his suddenly become limp. He turned to Yuuki and managed to catch her.

"Yuuki! Yuuki, wake up! **Yuuki!**"

His crying was in vain. She had fainted.

* * *

_**Please review!**_


	12. The Kill and the Rescue of a Vampire

**About the Kill and the Rescue of a Vampire**

He was sitting in the infirmary with Yuuki lying in the bed next to him. She was still unconscious. After she'd fainted Zero had hurried to get her here into the infirmary, hoping someone could tell him what was going on and help Yuuki. The doctors could not. They had examined her from head to toe to come to the conclusion that she was perfectly healthy. Neither was she in coma No one understood why she had lost consciousness. So they decided to keep her in the infirmary until she would eventually wake up. All they could do was wait.

At first Zero had blamed himself. Maybe he had taken too much of her blood without knowing. But the doctors who also specialized in vampires thus knew about their existence and everything calmed him down by telling him that she wasn't anemic. _What happened? Why did she pass out? _Zero pondered when suddenly the door of the room slammed open and Kaname entered seething with rage. Zero jumped to his feet.

"Stop making that hell of a noise! You'll wake her up! She's supposed to rest!" Zero hissed.

"**Oh, I hope to wake her up so she can tell me what you did to her!**" Kaname gave menacingly back and stepped close to Zero. "**You failed to control yourself and sucked her dry!**"

"I did not!" Zero protested.

"**Yes, you did!**" Kaname shouted. "**I'm attested by witnesses who saw you biting her!**"

"Your spy Seiren, you mean," Zero corrected him. He was all calm. He wasn't scared of Kaname as he knew he could not put him at fault. "It's true. I did take her blood. But I would never take so much to make her become anemic. Besides, I asked the doctors and they told me she wasn't anemic but they have no clue, either what's wrong with her," concluded Zero.

Kaname sighed in defeat. "What happened just before she passed out?" he asked.

"Nothing. She said she felt dizzy. We set off so she could take a tablet but she never did," Zero explained.

"And she hasn't awaken since?"

"As you can see."

"Mmh... I need to talk to the chairman and to Yagari," Kaname stated after a while. "It might not be the wisest thing now as I don't trust you but you'll stay here and watch her."

"I was going to do that, anyway," Zero let him know.

"I'll be back."

"I was afraid so."

Kaname left and Zero sat back down beside Yuuki. He reached out for her hand and pressed it softly. It was not clear if that caused Yuuki to wake up or if she had already woken up during the conversation with Kaname. Yuuki opened her hooded eyes and looked around. She curled her mouth to smile when she recognized him.

"Zero."

"Yuuki. Thank God you're awake."

"Where am I?"

"In the infirmary."

"What happened?"

"That's what everyone would like to know, too," Zero told her. "You fainted but nobody knows why. Do _you_?"

"I just remember feeling a little bit dizzy but that's all. Sorry," Yuuki apologized. She drew a face.

"Are you alright?" Zero asked worriedly.

"No, I feel like a jackhammer is on my head," she groaned.

"Kaname has been here until a minute ago."

"Yes, I know," she said.

Zero became suspicious. "How? I thought you were unconscious."

"I've been awake for a short while but I was to weak to tell you," Yuuki explained.

"I see..."

Zero didn't know why but he couldn't get rid of the feeling that the one he was talking to wasn't Yuuki.

* * *

"So he's finally back."

"What are you talking about, Yagari-sensei?"

They were inside the Kurosu's office, Kurosu himself, the hunter Yagari Touga and Kaname.

"Don't pretend to be stupid, Kuran," Yagari said, lighting a cigarette. "You didn't think he was gone forever, did you?"

"Who?" the chairman asked.

"Kuran Rido," Yagari and Kaname answered in chorus.

"Oh..."

"So you're saying he had been hiding inside Yuuki?" Kaname asked the hunter.

"That's the only thing that makes sense. His body was destroyed as we all know," Yagari explained. "But his soul probably not. It escaped into your sister's body."

"But why didn't he controlled her like he did with Shiki Senri and that little boy back then?" Kaname demanded.

"I guess, he wanted to us to believe we'd get rid of him. Obviously we haven't."

"Now he's got what he searched for. Now he's got Yuuki at his mercy," Kaname sighed. "It makes me feel sick!"

"Well, there must be a way to dispossess Yuuki," Kurosu said.

"There is," Yagari agreed. "But it won't go off without hurting the girl and when we strike we will need to use the element of surprise and then we'll have to act fast."

He looked sternly at Kaname who nodded. They had no choice. It was the only way to save Yuuki.

* * *

Later that evening Kaname showed up at the infirmary again this time calmly and quietly. He looked at Yuuki who was still lying, eyes closed, in the bed. When he entered Zero got up.

"So?"

"Is she asleep?"

"Yes, she dozed off ten minutes ago."

"Okay, come out with me then. I don't want to wake her."

That wasn't of course the only reason. He couldn't risk Rido listening to their conversation. Zero seemed to understand and left the room with him. Outside Kaname closed the door and glanced through the small window at the sleeping Yuuki. Like this he could easily observe her. Good.

"What happened to her?!" Zero demanded.

"Stop shouting, Kiryuu. You're not the only one who's worried about her."

"I'm sorry," Zero apologized. "You must know she appeared strange to me. I'm absolutely sure about it when I say this girl inside there is not the Yuuki we know."

"How can you tell?" Kaname asked calmly.

"It's her voice. It's different. A little bit darker than before. And the way she talks, coldly and short," he reported.

"Remember what happened before she fainted? Could you see her eyes at that time? If so, did they show any difference?"

"I could. Difference in the eyes? You're not saying what I think you're saying, right? Rido?" Zero inquired.

"I'm afraid yes. Rido has possessed her when you thought you had finished him off forever. Unfortunately Yuuki isn't strong enough to fight against him from the inside. Although she should be."

"It's because she fought against her vampire-self, isn't it?" Zero sighed.

"Yes. Deep in the back of my mind I expected something like this to happen. I never believed in his eternal death. So I did anything to make her stronger," Kaname explained.

"I'm sorry," said Zero. "I resented your making Yuuki a vampire but I never knew what acute danger she was in."

"I, we all, thought Yuuki was save as long as she was living under the hidden identity of a human. But we underestimated Rido. He even noticed her presence as a human. A few weeks ago they met and Rido possessing a little boy sucked her strength. Aside from the fact that I wished my sister back this was what made me act quickly in the first place. Do you understand, Zero? Making Yuuki a vampire was no selfish act. I wanted to save her."

"I know. What is going to happen to Yuuki now?"

"I can't tell. Well, Rido reached his goal. She's at his mercy even if he lacks a body. Rido has already possessed other bodies before. Shiki survived only just and the little boy I spoke of is dead..." A single tear was running down Kaname's face now. "I know Rido would never do something to Yuuki but I don't know if her body will stand up to his presence... I can't believe I'm actually saying this but... I'm scared. To be honest this uncertainty scares the hell out of me."

Zero put his hand consolingly on Kaname's shoulders and said "Me, too."

Without any of them putting it into words, without even noticing it, they had silently agreed on a truce. They now accepted each other's existence such as the fact that Yuuki meant as much to the other one. They were in the same boat as they were both scared for Yuuki.

* * *

The next morning came soon and everything went very fast just to the liking of Yagari Touga. Kaname showed up early to come visit Yuuki. Zero had stayed with her – or rather them – all night long. When Kaname arrived his body tensed up. _Here we go_, he thought. Yuuki was still asleep so they had to wake her. Kaname was the one to do it. He softly rocked her until she opened her eyes.

"Ugh... Kaname? What time is it?"

That was Yuuki's voice. That was for sure.

"It's seven in the morning. You don't mind being awake at daytime, honey, do you?"

"Are you out of your mind? I'm a vampire! I won't get up before sunset."

That was _not_ Yuuki. That was for sure. Zero had been right. Her voice was darker and colder.

"The doctors said you're healthy so you can go home," Zero supported Kaname.

"Zero? You're here, too?"

"Yes, he is. We have a surprise for you, Yuuki," Kaname said softly.

"A surprise?"

"Yes, darling. So please get up."

Groaning Yuuki sat up, eying the two people standing in front of her suspiciously.

"What kind of surprise is that?"

"One you'll need to be blindfolded for of course. We don't want everything to be spoiled, do we?" Kaname said, taking out a blindfold. Yuuki's eyes widened. Their color changed to red and blue.

"Oh no, you won't do that to me!" Rido said and started to fight.

"**Now!**" Kaname yelled.

On his command Kaname quickly tied the blindfold around Yuuki's eyes and he and Zero grabbed her arms to tie them up as well, followed by her legs. It wasn't that easy with Yuuki/Rido fighting. But in the end they made it and carried the still winding, now gagged figure out of the room.

* * *

Yagari Touga was already waiting for them at the Hunter's Association Headquarters. He was deep down in the cellar which looked more like a dungeon full of gadgets for vampire hunting and things of this kind. He was not surprised to see them putting all strength in holding the figure. For him it was only a job. An exorcism. Exorcism weren't rare these days thanks to the former senior vampire council whose most well-known feature was reviving their ancestors for a better future. For him it was only work. For the two men holding her it was more. They didn't want Yuuki to get hurt during the process and they particularly reminded the hunter of it.

"I told you it won't go without pain," he mumbled. "Put her onto here."

He pointed at a chair, provided with metallic chains. Zero and Kaname did so, untying Yuuki's hand and chaining them, then they did the same with her legs.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Zero let out his worry when he removed the gag.

Rido welcomed this. "You don't think you can finish me off, do you?"

"Shut up, Kuran," Yagari said calmly. "You two!" he added to Kaname and Zero. "Back off!"

Kaname and Zero took a few steps back but not much so that they could still see Yuuki.

"Have you joined something like this before?" Kaname asked.

"No. Have _you_?"

"No. It's my first and hopefully last time I attend something like this."

Now they both had a bad feeling about it but equally they didn't dare to cancel for Yuuki's sake.

"I admit this is my first exorcism," Yagari talked to himself.

WHAT?!

"**Pardon? I demand a professional for this!**" Kaname protested.

"Calm down. You don't need to be skilled for that," Yagari replied.

Kaname turned angrily to Zero. "You learned from the best I see."

Zero's worry grew. But still his sensei remained calm like he knew exactly what he was doing. Several years of training had shown him proof of that. He trusted Yagari.

"Well, let's start," the hunter now said and sounded rather bored.

Everyone knew how to kill a vampires. Nowadays this was the first thing parents told their children so they had at least a chance to survive. There were several ways: hunter weapons like swords or guns like the Bloody Rose... sunlight... silver... crucifixes... driving a stake into a vampire's heart... It sure was a a problem that the possessed person needed to survive this. He was not allowed to hurt the girl, or at least as little as possible. So the stake, silver, the sword or gun or crucifixes were out of option. Yagari thought hard. He didn't know much about Kuran Yuuki but he had heard some things about her from Kurosu. He was sure he had caught something like she was fighting her vampire existence and was awake at daytime. So there was a way... _There must be something in here,_ he thought and looked around to find a power generator. Of course it didn't produce electricity. Electricity didn't hurt vampires. It saved sunlight until it was needed for measures like this. So if he started the generator and pointed the reflector at Yuuki/Rido it would bath them in pure and thousand times amplified sunlight. To Yuuki for being used to sunlight it was no threat but Rido would hardly stand up to it. So far so good. He stepped towards the generator, the reflector was already pointed at the vampire.

"What's he doing?" Kaname inquired.

Zero wondered the same thing for a moment then he glanced from the generator over to the reflector, to Yuuki and back to the generator. Suddenly the penny dropped. His sensei was a genius!

"Don't worry," Zero only said and watched his master.

Yagari put the generator at maximum and then without any further word he started it. Immediately the light was reflected on Yuuki. She and Rido both started to cry out in pain. But it worked. Rido couldn't stand the light and left Yuuki's body. His soul entered the shadows.

"Please turn it off!" Yuuki pleaded and Yagari fulfilled her wish.

"I'm not going to play hide-and-seek-with you, Kuran," he said, his hand still on the starter. Meanwhile Zero sneaked to the reflector. He thought he had seen the place Rido's soul had escaped to. "**So die at last!**" Yagari shouted and turned on the generator again. At the same time Zero and Kaname quickly turned the reflector until it was pointed at Rido's soul. Sunlight hit him again. He tried to escape again but this time Zero and Kaname followed him, turning the reflector on him again and again until his soul burnt forever. Yagari turned off the generator, satisfied.

"Good teamwork, you two!"

Zero and Kaname wiped the sweat off their foreheads. Then they turned and ran to Yuuki and removed the blindfold and the chains. The girl looked pretty rough but she smiled.

"I guess, I'm more vampire-like than I thought," she remarked, looking at the slight burns on her skin.

"Forgive me," Kaname and Zero immediately said in chorus.

"Forgive?" Yuuki repeated unbelievingly. "Nonsense. I have to thank you. That guy freaked the hell out of me," she said and hugged them both.


	13. The Decision

**The Decision**

They were lying in bed. It was late in the afternoon. Yuuki had already been awake for hours when she felt something next to her moving. Kaname woke up. He wouldn't have to go to the headquarters tonight but would have other matters to deal with. Yuuki was glad about it. Kaname turned to the side and ran the back of his hand over Yuuki's shoulder. She didn't react. Kaname sighed and got up.

Things had not changed after saving Yuuki. Though Kaname continued talking to his beloved one it was now she who didn't respond. She knew he still didn't approve her strings to Zero. It was an unspoken matter of a dispute they never fought out. So silence spread between them again as they were both to stubborn to give in. Additionally Yuuki had been left quite confused. She didn't want this all to happen. She didn't want to fight with her brother, nor ignore him all over. She needed help like so many times before. She was helpless and hopeless concerning the fact that she failed figuring out her feelings for Zero.

* * *

There was no class for the Night Class tonight. So Yuuki and the other vampires stayed in the Moon Dorm. It was the perfect opportunity to answer all the upcoming questions all alone in he room. Of course the others started to worry about her when she didn't show up. Aidou was the first one to visit or rather pester her. However when he entered he suffered a heat stroke.

"Have you turned on the heating?" he asked and headed for the window to open it up wide.

"No, don't open it! It's cold!" Yuuki protested.

"That's because you are hot," Aidou said, opening the window. "You should be cold-blooded as all of us. But since you're not welcoming your vampire-self it doesn't really surprise me. Anyway, there's nothing like fresh air."

"Is this really the reason why you came to check up on me and to make sure that I won't die from a heat stroke?"

"Not really," Aidou said and sat down beside her. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Um... sure. Go ahead."

"Well, Aidou began. "You've been Miss Disciplinary committee last year and knew all the rules. I guess you still know them."

"Sure," Yuuki nodded. "Their not easy to forget. How may I help you?"

"Well, I was kinda wondering not for myself but for the sake of someone else, a friend if it might be sometimes okay if a vampire was together with a human."

Yuuki glanced at him from the corner of her eyes. "It might be," she answered slowly. "I guess, if the vampire really cares for the girl and can be sure that he won't bite her it's okay."

"Oh, that's cool. That was exactly the same I was thinking."

"Oh really, was it?" Yuuki said.

"Yeah, thank you, Yuuki-chan," Aidou said and got up. "I guess, I'm going then."

He had reached the door when Yuuki called him back.

"Take care, Aidou-sempai! You don't want to hurt her, do you?"

"Huh? I never said this was about me," he contradicted.

"You never needed to," Yuuki smiled. "Don't get caught."

"I guess, I won't since you gave your permission."

"Yeah, sure. But I don't know if Zero agrees on that."

"Oh, by the way, how are things going between you guys?" Aidou asked.

"Weren't you gonna leave?" Yuuki reminded him.

"Oh, yeah sure. Right. See you later, Yuuki-chan," he said and left.

The door closed. Yuuki hugged her legs and rested her head on her knees, sighing deeply. Two minutes later the door opened again and Rima entered, looking worried.

"Yuuki?"

"Huh? Oh, hello, Rima."

"Everything alright, Yuuki-chan?" Rima asked.

"No, nothing's alright," Yuuki shook her head.

Rima came walking up to her and knelt down in front of her. "You've been hiding up inside here all day. What's wrong? Is it about Kaname?"

"Part of," Yuuki answered airily.

"Zero?"

Yuuki nodded.

"Do you want to see him?" Rima asked.

"That's the thing. I don't know. I feel like something's entirely changed. I wanted to see Zero before but now... I keep thinking about him over and over again. I can't get him out of my head, you know?" Yuuki looked at her seeking help. To her surprise Rima smiled. "Why are you smiling?"

"Oh, Yuuki-chan, can't you think of that? You're in love!" Rima replied.

"In love? With Zero?" Yuuki said. "No. No, no, no, no. That cannot be it. I'm not..."

"There's no denying, Yuuki. I know the feeling. It was the same with me and Shiki. Well, I can't say I'm surprised. It was obvious for everyone to see that you and Zero attract each other," explained Rima. "Why so unhappy about that?"

"Kaname..." Yuuki only said.

"Oh. Yeah... Talk to him. You need to tell him. I guess, he won't be surprised, either."

There was a knock at the door and Shiki peeked into room.

"Rima are you coming? Hi, Yuuki-chan."

"Hi, Shiki."

"Yes, I am, honey. I'm on my way. I'll meet you downstairs, okay?"

"Okay," Shiki said. "Bye, Yuuki-chan."

"Bye."

Rima turned to Yuuki for explanation. "We are going downtown for a job," she told her. "That's what he said but I'm sure that's just an excuse for spending some time alone with me away from everyone."

She grinned. "Or do you want me to stay here with you?"

"No, it's okay. Go. Much fun," Yuuki said.

"Okay. But before you talk to Kaname, go to Zero and tell him first. He'll be very happy."

They smiled.

"I'll think about it," Yuuki said.

"Fine. I'm sure everything will turn out just fine," Rima said and hugged her. "I need to go now. See you later, Yuuki-chan."

"Bye, Rima-chan."

* * *

Rima left and went downstairs where she was already being awaited by Shiki. She took the arm he offered and together they left the academy.

"You know, you don't need to make up stories about job if you want to be alone with me," she smirked.

Shiki looked at her puzzled. "There is a job," he replied. "But if you want you to spend some more time with me alone after that it's just fine with me."

They smiled and kissed.

* * *

Back into her room Yuuki took much more time to think everything over. By the time Kaname came home she still hadn't decided yet. When he found her sitting on the ground, looking depressed Kaname immediately sensed that something was the matter.

"What's wrong? Are you alright?" he asked, taking off his coat.

Yuuki looked up at him, her eyes full of guilt. "Onii-sama," she said. "we need to talk."

Then she began to tell him. She started with the thing she minded the most. Being and living the life of a vampire and the inability for her to adjust to it, concluding with her wish to return to her human life. No matter what she had expected Kaname's reaction was nothing comparing to it. He was beside himself when Yuuki had finished and he didn't hold back to clearly shout his opinion towards her face.

"**How dare you?! You're making a fool out of me!**"

"Kaname, please. I told you that I don't like this life. You know that I can't adjust to it. I kept telling you."

"**It's not about like or dislike! Damn it, Yuuki! You're my sister! Even more, you're my fiancée! You were born to be become my goddamn wife!**" Kaname shouted.

"**Wrong!**" Yuuki argued back. "**I'm your sister, nothing more. I've told you before I'm not into this incest thing! I'll never be!**"

"**Is it about Zero?! Is it because you love him?! Do you really love that hunter shit?!**" he demanded. Yuuki was silent. "I** knew it! I can't believe it! I won't let that happen! You'll never see him again!**"

Yuuki started to cry, due partly to sadness and anger. "**I won't let you control me and my life! If you showed just once some respect towards me but no it's all about you all of the time! Your plans, your will...! You don't give a damn about me and my feelings!**"

Now Kaname was the one who was silent for a moment. Then he said quietly and calmly. "That's not true. No, I love you."

He looked at her, appearing to her like a broken man but she didn't care. She was determined to show that she wouldn't let anyone break her.

"**That's a nice way to show it!**" she said and headed for the door.

"**Are you going to him?!**"

"**If so?! What you're gonna do? Tie me up?!**" she spat back and slammed the door shut.

Kaname's anger reached its maximum, causing all windows in the Moon Dorm to shatter. Everyone inside noticed it and realized what had happened when Yuuki stormed outside.

* * *

Of course Yuuki's only destination was Zero. He opened the door late this evening surprised to find Yuuki behind it.

"Yuuki. Hi."

"Hello, Zero. May I come in?"

"Of course," Zero said, let her enter and closed the door, facing her. "You look pretty troubled. What happened?"

"Kaname and I had another argument. But this one was worse," Yuuki told him, sitting down on his bed.

"What was it about?" Zero asked and sat down next to her.

"Just the same old crap," she answered. "I made it once and for clear to him that I don't wanna live his life, the life of a vampire."

"And what did he say?"

"The things he always says. That I have to accept it 'cause I was born that way and I've always been a vampire."

"Did he hurt you?" demanded Zero.

"No, he would never hurt me. I'm the one who's hurting him," Yuuki corrected.

"But he hurt you before. He forced you to drink blood against your own will. He even kept you imprisoned!" Zero reminded her.

"Zero, stop it!" Yuuki cried. "Don't speak foully about Onii-sama! He didn't do anything wrong. He's just scared of losing me. Like I said he's the one who's suffering not me. He really loves me after all."

"And you?"

"... I told him I'm not into that incest thing. Kaname thinks it's because I like someone else... And the funny thing is he's right."

"Who?"

"Can't you think of that?" Yuuki said smiling. "It's you."

There was silence for a moment until Zero broke it. "You're lying."

"I'm not lying. It's true. I'm in love with you."

Zero got up and looked down at her in bewilderment.

"And what about Kaname?"

"I told you," Yuuki said slowly. "That these feelings have changed into a siblings love."

"But before you were in love with him, right?"

"Yes, but..."

"**So when you found out you can't have him 'cause he's your brother you thought let's try Zero or what?!**" Zero shouted.

"**No, that's not true!** The truth is I've always loved you, Zero! When you came to us you helped me out of my misery! I was having nightmares about my past that I couldn't remember. But when you entered my life I realized how important now was and that the past didn't matter if all you wanted was live! While I was helping you, you healed me. Remember that time before we went to the academy. There was a time when all we had was us. We were close friends. We were like brother and sister. And what about the blood-sucking thing?! I sacrificed myself for you, didn't I?! Several times! I supported and helped you even at the expanse of my own life! You don't do that as friends, no matter how close you are. You only do such a thing if the person you're doing it for means the world to you and you do. You mean everything to me. Well, in the end you could put it that I was in love with two and chose you eventually."

Zero sat back down. "And if Kaname wasn't your brother? Would it have affected your decision?"

"Honestly, I can't tell," Yuuki admitted. "I can't say what would be if because things are the way they are now. But thinking about it I come to the conclusion that Kaname was only a crush. One the other Day Class girls are having on the Night Class boys. I'm not better than them. But it's different with you. I love you, Zero. I really do."

Zero had listened to her carefully, careful to not avert her gaze. Hearing her words his expression softened. "I know I've said this before," he now said. "But now it seems more appropriate than ever. I love you, Yuuki. More than anything in this world."

They silently looked at each other, smiling. Zero took her hand into his and with the other one he pulled her closer so their lips could meet. They kissed. It was a kiss of relieve. It wasn't passionate but sensitive. Exactly what they both wanted and needed. After kissing for some minutes they broke apart. They leaned back on the bed and snuggled up to each other.

"Welcome back," Zero whispered into Yuuki's ear and kissed her forehead.


	14. The Secret of Kuran Kaname

**The Secret of Kuran Kaname**

Early in the morning Yuuki returned to the Moon Dorm. She had spent the night at Zero's, defining her future that included moving back into the Sun Dorm as a Day Class Student, back to where everything started out, back to Yori and back to Zero of course. Now it was time to take care of it, now it was time to tell Kaname – and maybe that meant that she had to say goodbye to him for good though she didn't want to lose him. She loved him as a brother and was proud of being his sister. He still meant so much to her.

She wasn't scared. She knew Kaname would never do something to her, never hurt her. In addition her decision had left him as a broken man. She felt remorse for hurting him but she didn't regret her choice. She might have a been a vampire but deep inside she felt human.

Carefully the opened the door to find Kaname, sitting in the armchair and staring into emptiness. Yet his gaze caught hers when he heard her enter.

"You're back?" His voice sounded dull and hollow.

"Yes. Back to get my stuff," she added, averting his gaze and heading for the closet.

"So you're leaving?"

"Moving," corrected Yuuki him, packing her clothes.

"Moving to_ him_?" asked Kaname.

"Yes."

Silence.

"So you've decided for good?"

"Yes, I think so," Yuuki said, feeling more and more uneasy with every new minute of their conversation.

"I suppose Okaa-san knew what she was doing, huh?" replied Kaname.

Yuuki looked up directly into his eyes. "Yes. She knew me well."

Despite the stern and uncomfortable atmosphere they both managed to smile slightly.

"Just so you know, the words that I uttered where not lies," he told her.

Her smile didn't fade. "I know and it makes me very happy."

There was silence again. Suddenly Kaname's expression tensed up. He sighed deeply drawing Yuuki's attention to him.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"There's something I need to tell you. Something you need to know. I didn't dare to tell you about it before because I feared losing you."

"What are you talking about? I don't understand anything."

Kaname got up from his armchair and settle in on the large couch. Yuuki watched him, wonderingly.

"Sit with me," said Kaname, patting the free seat next to him. Yuuki eyed him suspiciously. "Please. I promise I'm not intending to do something. I just want you to be close to me while I tell you."

Yuuki slowly came over to him and sat down. "Sounds very serious."

"Yes. It's an old secret of the Kuran family. That's why you have the right to know."

* * *

TIME LAPSE

Yuuki's jaw dropped and her eyes widened.

"Yuuki?" Kaname asked worriedly and carefully placed his hand on her shoulder. Suddenly Yuuki jumped to her feet and stormed out of the room. Kaname's face fell.

"Forgive me."

Running. Running seemed to be the best option right now. Running and leaving everything behind. Tears were also running down her face when she recalled the recent confession of her brother.

* * *

FLASHBACK

– "I'm not your brother, I'm your grandfather, the ancestor of Kuran... Well, not entirely, your brother and I have been sharing this body for a decade now. During those ten years a fine balance between the two souls built up. You probably wonder why. The reason for this was an old plan of the former senior council. Their goal was to resurrect all purebloods to rule over the world. Therefore they kept Rido alive, too. Rido was the one who resurrected me. That's why I couldn't fight him. He was my master so-to-speak. I'm sorry. I thought you deserved to know it." –

END OF FLASHBACK

* * *

No, Yuuki thought. _I never would have wanted to know it! _She recalled her relationship with Kaname. She had kissed him! Or had it been her grandfather? Had she had a relationship with her grandfather?! _Oh my god..._

Suddenly she felt so... dirty. Used. Abused. Another shock struck her when she reminded herself of that she had actually been in love with this man. But who had she fallen for? Had she fallen for her grandfather?! This uncertainty was killing her, it was driving her insane.

She arrived at Zero's door, her face wet with tears. She knocked. Zero who had already been waiting for her opened at once. His heart sank when he caught sight of a deeply upset Yuuki.

"Yuuki. Was it so bad?"

Yuuki entered wordlessly. Zero closed the door and embraced her. "Yuuki..."

* * *

TIME LAPSE

They were sitting on Zero's bed. Zero was consoling Yuuki while she was telling him the news.

"Rido resurrected the ancestor of Kuran, my grandfather and planted his soul into my brother's body. So there has been a co-existence of both souls. But they actually took my brother away, substituting him for my grandfather."

"Don't be too sure about that. Kaname has two completely different sides. I guess one belongs to your real bother and one to your ancestor."

"Yes, but even so. I'd been in love with this person. I kissed him! But who did I kiss?! My brother?! My grandfather?! Who?!"

Yuuki burst out into tears again. Zero patted her head gently.

* * *

After she had finished crying Yuuki decided to confront Kaname once more with the matter. Zero agreed on accompanying her.

Kaname hadn't left his room. He was still sitting on the sofa, looking remorseful.

"Yuuki. And Zero."

"Morning, Kaname," said Zero. "Or should I continue to call you Kuran?"

Kaname wasn't surprised Yuuki told Zero about it, not in the least.

"I suppose, Kuran would be fine, wouldn't it? Suits with the both of us."

"Kaname," began Yuuki, drawing his attention to her. "I have some questions after the shock."

"Of course you do," nodded Kaname. "Go ahead."

"I don't quite understand how this all works. This co-existence of the two souls. Can people distinguish you? Do they notice which one is when at control?"

"There can," Kaname answered. "You've seen the two sides of this person. A strong and powerful man in charge, that's ojii-sama and a soft and caring man, that's onii-sama."

"Then... You know I'd been in love with you. I kissed you. But which you was it? Please be honest with me," she added, sort of being afraid of the answer.

"It was your brother," Kaname told her without hesitation. "That's the truth. Ojii-sama had a wife he's still loving and honoring even after her death."

"Okay." Relief flowed through Yuuki's body. "My final question is... is there a way to undo everything? I want my real brother back."

"Of course there is. But if we do it it won't change anything about your feelings for me, will it?"

"No." Yuuki shook her head. "I'm sorry."

"There's no need for you to apologize. I want you to be happy, Yuuki and if this makes you happy I'll do it."

"You're serious? You'll do it?"

"I will."

"Thank you!" Yuuki called out and hugged him.


	15. Sayounara To Okaeri

**Sayounara to Okaeri**

When driving vampire souls out of or into something or someone there was always a special ritual needed. So they were now on their way to the gravesite of the ancestor Kuran to carry said ritual out.

Yuuki was really grateful that her grandfather was voluntarily willing to leave Kaname's body. That had not been to be expected. However he understood Yuuki well that she wished her brother back the way she had know him ten years ago as a small child.

The gravesite was not in the same area as the academy was. However being the president of the council it was a piece of cake for Kaname to order a car and a driver making the journey much more comfortable.

Yuuki didn't know anything about the ritual. She was all excited that she would soon be reunited with her true brother and kept asking about how everything would work out. Kaname didn't intend to tell her as he knew he would only make her worry by doing it. He just said "You'll see."

Their destination was hidden in a dark cave. Kaname used his powers to create some light. A small flame appeared on his palm. They started walking through the cave. Kaname lead them to wherever it was they were heading for.

"Um, why is Ojii-sama's grave so carefully hidden away?" Yuuki asked. Somehow the location and the dark atmosphere around them made her shiver.

"Because Ojii-sama is on top of all Kuran vampires and other vampires. He has many enemies who would like to take his place. He chose this cave to hide his body so no one could harm it," Kaname explained. "Mind the steps."

Yuuki and Zero exchanged looks while they were going downstairs. Where would this lead them to? They continued walking and ended up in a large vault. Yuuki felt Kaname leave her side and watched him through the darkness, which was possible thanks to her vampire eyes, picking some candles up from the ground, lighting them and placing them telekinetically all over the room. Now it would be even bright even enough for humans.

Yuuki and Zero looked around. There wasn't many things in here. Apart from the candles there was only a long coffin in the middle of the room. It was closed. Kaname had strolled towards it.

"Come closer," he instructed them. Slowly they did, eying the coffin suspiciously. Yuuki's face made Kaname laugh. "Don't tell me you're scared."

"It's spooky somehow," she defended herself quietly.

"What's gonna happen now?" Zero inquired.

"The ritual," answered Kaname and opened the coffin, revealing ancestor Kuran's body. "Voila, that's him." The ancestor of Kuran was really old. You could tell from his white hair and lots of wrinkles in his skin. Though he had been dead for many years there was no sign of decay. Actually there was almost nothing that indicated his death, aside from the missing breathing. Still he looked like he was just sleeping.

"Thanks to our vampire powers that do not fade with our death we still don't age faster even in death," Kaname let them know.

So this was him. The body belonging to the soul that had rested within Yuuki's brother's body for ten years. I_t suits his character_, she thought to herself.

"Yuuki," Kaname now said. "I would like you to close your eyes. This is going to be nasty."

"Nasty? Why?" Yuuki asked and startled when Kaname drew a dragger. At once Zero's hand were covering her eyes. "Zero, let go!" she protested.

"Listen to your brother, Yuuki. You shouldn't watch this," he told her.

"But I want to," she insisted and pushed his hands away so she could see. One second later she wished she hadn't.

Kaname took the dagger and stabbed his hand, making Yuuki startle once more. Blood was flooding out of the back of his hand. Kaname put the dagger away again and held his injured hand over the ancestor's open mouth. The blood fell into his mouth. Yuuki watched all this in awe. This was clearly not what she had expected but neither had she had any expectations because of the lack of knowledge and experience. Then when she thought to be on the safe side the next thing happened, giving her the shock of her life. After feeding the ancestor with blood Kaname suddenly collapsed onto the ground. Yuuki shrieked.

"**Onii-sama! Onii-sama!**" She dropped down onto the ground beside him and started to shove him roughly, trying to wake him up. "**Onii-sama, please say something! Wake up!**"

"Don't worry," a for her well-known voice attempted to soothe her. "He'll be fine."

Attracted by the voice Yuuki stood up again and looked at the man staring at her from inside the coffin. The ancestor of Kuran had revived again.

"Ojii-sama?" Yuuki asked carefully.

"Nice to meet you, Yuuki, " he said. "And you too, Zero, of course."

Zero was still eying him suspiciously.

"What happened to Kaname-onii-sama?" Yuuki demanded frightened.

"He's just unconscious. This is what happens when you were possessed by another soul for quite a long time. He'll wake up soon," Kuran told them. "But while he's still somewhere very far away I would like you, Zero, to do me a favor."

"A favor?" Zero repeated not sure how to react. "What kind of favor?"

"I would like you to shoot me with your Bloody Rose."

"**What?!**"

That was Yuuki who was freaked out. "**Are you out of your mind?!**"

"No, I suppose, my mind has never been more aware of everything," replied Kuran.

"But why? You just got your body back. Why throw it all away?" Zero wanted to know.

"Because I'm in the interest of too many. Not only Rido but many else tried to reach their goals with me and my body without me being able to do something about it," Kuran stated. "I want it to end. I don't want to give anybody the chance to ever resurrect me again."

"Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you but this is not gonna happen. Right, Zero?" Yuuki turned to her boyfriend. He was silent. "Zero! You're not gonna do this, are you?!"

"Yuuki–" he began but Yuuki cut him short.

"No. I'm not gonna let this happen. I won't help you to commit suicide and I won't let you help him, Zero!"

"Look, Yuuki, he has a reason for doing it that I for my share can comprehend very well. That's why I don't see any point in not fulfilling his last will," Zero said, drew the Blood Rose and released the safety catch.

He was not kidding. He was going to kill her grandfather. She couldn't let this happen. Just when he was pulling the trigger she tried to protect Kuran. Yet her plan failed. Suddenly something grabbed her leg and pulled it, jerking her to the ground. Zero who had seen who had done it pulled the trigger. Unable to prevent it Yuuki heard the loud noise of the shot. Depressed of he failure she started to wonder why she had fallen. She looked around to find Kaname lying beside her, smile at her, his hand still on her leg.

"Onii-sama," Yuuki breathed.

Zero hadn't missed her fall of course. He quickly locked his gun and put it away before helping Yuuki to get up.

"Yuuki, are you alright?"

"Yes, I am, I guess," she said and helped her brother up.

Once he stood she jumped at him, throwing her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. "Onii-sama, welcome back!"

Smiling Kaname embraced her and held her close. "I'm glad I am, nee-chan," he grinned down at her.

While he watched the siblings celebrating Kaname's return Zero felt the urge to say something.

"Nice to meet you, Kuran Kaname," he said.

Kaname looked at him for a moment before replying. "Same for you, Kiryuu Zero."

Happy that there was no tense between them anymore Yuuki turned to Zero to hug him to.

"That was the first and equally last time I let you kill a good vampire," she said, looking into the now empty coffin in front of them.

"Rest in peace, Ojii-sama," Kaname said.

"Yes, rest in peace," Yuuki agreed, closed her eyes and started to pray for their grandfather.

* * *

_**Well, this was the last chapter of Vampire Knight Stories II - The World has changed which will be followed by an epilogue soon. Hope you enjoyed.**_


	16. Future Calling Epilogue

**Future Calling**

Meanwhile one and half years had passed since the real Kuran Kaname had returned to this world, welcomed by Yuuki and everyone else. Especially Yuuki was relieved to finally have the brother she had known from her early childhood back by her side, but nothing had changed between them again. Yuuki still had stuck to Zero who she loved as man and regarded Kaname only as family who she loved as her brother.

Yet there were also difficulties that came along with Kaname's change of personality. The real Kuran Kaname was the almost exact opposite of his grandfather. Less commanding, less threatening, less assertive but still respected by others, mostly the ones who supported him at the council (Ichijou Takuma, Souren Ruka and Kain Akatsuki), the Aidou family, as well the families of Touya Rima and Shiki Senri. But of course the people had noticed his change at once. He had become even calmer and more patient than he had already been and sometimes he was reliant on his councilors for instance when political decisions had to be made. But Kaname was a quick learner. Though he still sort of regretted to have ever entered politics he soon figured out how to make people trust him. After all his grandfather had been a born leader. So why should he not have leadership qualities too?

Despite the top of the government there was one thing that had not changed. That was the government's goal which still was to create peace between the two races, vampires and humans, protected by the hunters. Kaname had learned from Kurosu Kaien that this had been his mother's wish and they both had decided to give it another try to fulfill her wish. Kurosu at Cross Academy and Kaname and the council hopefully across the country. Right at that moment everything looked like they had managed to achieve their goal. For more than a year now there was peace, backed up by the vampire council and the hunter association who was of course interested in peace as well.

People liked the idea of peace and quietness and as soon as they found out that those principles were held up at Cross Academy it was their first choice for their children. Not all of them were pleased with that but many, both humans and vampires. That was the one and only reason why more and more students enrolled at the academy, making the director Kurosu Kaien very happy. With every new student he felt like one more family had been convinced by his pacifism. Everytime he would glance at the photograph of Yuuki's mother Kuran Juuri on his desk and a smile would cross his lips. Soon his gaze would travel to the photograph next to Juuri's, showing his adoptive daughter Yuuki and her boyfriend Zero, both laughing brightly.

It was still not officially announced what kind of beings the Night Class students were. So the two of them were still Guardians, doing night patrols to keep the Day Class from crossing the grounds to get a closer look at the Night Class. As for Zero, he had rather passed the job to somebody else but Yuuki who was determined to continue had persuaded him to join her. However most of the time they were busy with other things than patrolling...

* * *

It was the the year of graduation and to be exact the last day they would spend at Cross Academy. Today was the most important day of their lives. Today they would get their last grades, their certificates that would decide about their future careers. This would be the Yuuki, Yori, Zero and their class but also Aidou Hanabusa, Shiki Senri and Rima Touya. Aidou would join his cousin in the council. Rima and Shiki however didn't know what to do aside from the fact that they didn't want to spend another year studying. Maybe they would expand their modeling careers.

Tonight there would a ball take place to celebrate the alumni and the next morning they would be picked up by a train, getting them back home to their parents just like during vacation but this time it was for good. They would never return.

This was of course a matter that made Yuuki depressed but not now. Not in this particular moment when everything she was feeling was joy.

Zero was walking across the grounds. It was a sunny and warm day. He had hung his jacket loosely over his back that contained his exam results he had just received. He was very pleased with himself. His marks were very good. Actually they didn't matter for his future because he had already concrete plans independent from his marks but still he was pleased. He was waiting for Yuuki. They had taken different profiles in the last years of education. Zero had chosen mathematics and sports for himself whereas Yuuki had taken Japanese which was much easier than mathematics and sports as well which didn't surprise him because Yuuki was sporty. Maybe not as athletic as him but athletic enough to take sport as profile subject. Just now he had had his last Japanese lesson and she her last mathematics lesson. Zero knew that she had most probably gotten her marks too and was curious if she had passed.

"Zero!"

He looked up to see Yuuki running up to him, holding a small booklet that contained her marks in her hand. She was smiling brightly. She was so excited that she nearly yanked him to the ground when she hugged him stormily.

"Yuuki! Hold your horses!" he laughed, embraced her and kissed her hello. When they broke apart he couldn't take it anymore. "So, spill, how was math?"

"I passed!" she shrieked joyously and showed him the booklet. "I even got a C instead of a D which would have been enough but of course I'm happy."

"Congratulations. But you didn't do this alone, right?" he grinned. They had spent eternity with studying as it had seemed to him. Math was just not something she was good at but as long as she had passed it was all fine.

"No. You helped me a lot and I'm so glad you did. Thank you so much," she said and kissed him deeply.

They decided to go for a walk across the ground and enjoy the good weather and the perfect mood. Yuuki took Zero's arm and let him lead her to wherever he liked. Everywhere around them people were celebrating their marks, cooled down at the fountains or just did it like them. Just passed, deeply lost into a conversation with the one next to them.

At some point Yuuki and Zero stopped talking and just walked silently. They stopped by the fountains and took a seat. When Yuuki's gaze wandered up to the school building her face fell. Somehow she would really miss this place. Kurosu had offered her to stay and maybe get employed as a school counselor but she had dismissed that. She wanted to see the world outside the academy. She was curious. She didn't know what to do but she definitely wanted to try something new. Her blue mood lingered when she looked at Zero with sad eyes. They had been together for one and half year now and it felt so right to be with him. There was nobody else she wanted to or could even imagine to spend her life with. However she didn't know how Zero thought about that. They hadn't talked about that yet. But they had both heard of relationships that were found during high school and lost at the end of it because the lovers just got bored or anything else.

"What's wrong, Yuuki?"

No matter how sad she was about those things she never intended to let Zero know about it. She had fallen in love with his smile that had become a common feature of him since the beginning of their relationship. She didn't want it to break by melancholy.

"Nothing. I was just lost in thoughts. Never mind," she evaded and forced a smile.

Zero forced one, too. Deep inside he knew what she was thinking about. He had thought about that, too for the last month or so. Still he believed he had found a way they could stay together for eternity if only she wished so. But now was not the time. The ball would start in three hours and he knew Yuuki would want to look perfect for him. He didn't tell her she already did because she wouldn't believe him. He got up.

"So shall we go and doll ourselves up for the ball?" he joked, trying to lighten Yuuki up. It worked. This time the smile was real and hearty.

"Yes," she agreed, got up and took his hand.

* * *

Time was running. The remaining hours left for us to dress for the ball rushed past then. Sooner than they might like it it was time to go. Traditionally the two guardians were supposed to pick up the Night Class at the Moon Dorm and lead them to the building were the classes were held but also greater events were hold up in the large hall. The gates opened and Yuuki and Zero started to lead their vampire friends along the path with fangirls at each of their sides. Like always the human girls were screaming like crazy when they saw the incredibly good-looking elite students. They didn't even mind that some of them were already stuck in a serious relationship.

They were walking in rows with two. Aidou was alone and looked around for his cousin Kain. He found him a few feet before him talking eagerly and quietly to Shiki.

"And you think that'll work? I don't know how she'll react," said Shiki insecurely.

"Don't worry," Kain replied. "I don't think it'll go wrong. You're prepared, aren't you? You practiced, right?"

"Yeah, but..."

He stopped dead when he felt Aidou approach.

"Hey, Akatsuki! Hi Shiki! What's with you two? Being all secret here?"

"It's none of your business," Shiki avoided.

"Oh, come on. You can trust me. Please, tell me. I'm curious," Aidou insisted.

"Hanabusa, look, your girlfriend's over there," Kain distracted his cousin.

Aidou quickly let his gaze wander around to find Yori waving at him.

"Oh, thank you, Akatsuki. See you later, guys!" he said and went to say hello to Yori.

Kain and Shiki just wanted to return to their discussion when their two girlfriends Rima and Ruka who were walking in front of them looked back at them.

"What's wrong?" Shiki asked as innocent as he could as an actor.

"Nothing," Rima sighed and she and Ruka turned to the front again, now whispering themselves.

"I wonder what's so important they have to keep talking about it all the time," Rima said.

"They behave like children. They absolutely don't want us to listen."

They both shook their heads in misunderstanding.

Yuuki and Zero were passed by Aidou, heading for Yori. They didn't mind that he was in front now. Smiling they watched him kissing her classmate. They both still remembered clearly the day the two started going steady with each other.

FLASHBACK

It was the last day of the school year that was finished with a ball as well. Yuuki was asked by Kaname for a dance and accepted it.

"I'll go get something to drink in the meantime," Zero said. "Much fun you two."

At the bar he met Yuuki's friend and roommate Yori.

"Good evening, Zero-kun."

Zero turned around to her.

"Oh, hello, Yori. You're having fun?"

"Yes, very much, thank you." She nodded. "May I ask you a favor?"

"Depends on what kind of favor it is," Zero said but smiled. "What's it about?"

Yori told him quickly and Zero started to laugh. However the laugh was not hurting or anything else. It was relaxed and merry.

"Idol-sempai?" He grinned. "Sure, I can ask him. Well, I wouldn't have thought you of all people would be one of his fans."

"I'm not a fan" Yori protested sharply. "I just want to dance with him."

"I see," Zero said. "Well, come on then.

They went over to Aidou who was already surrounded by a horde of girl who all wanted to dance with him. They would never again get the opportunity.

"Aidou-sempai."

Aidou whose hands were locked with the ones of several girls turned around to Zero.

"Oh, hello, Kiryuu-kun. You're having a good night?"

"Yes, it's great. Well, maybe you could make it great for one of my friends as well," Zero said and stepped aside so Aidou could see Yori. Seeing her Aidou started to beam.

"Yori-chan! Hello!" He seemed to be very happy about seeing her. At once he had let go of all the other girls so his hands were free to greet Yori.

Pleased with himself Zero let the two alone and walked away. After a few steps Yuuki returned.

"Hi," Zero smiled. "Kaname left already?"

"Yes," Yuuki answered. "He said he just wanted this single dance with me. Now I'm yours for the rest of the night."

She beamed at him.

They started dancing again. A little while later Zero watched another happy couple over Yuuki's head.

"You've missed something while you were gone," he told Yuuki.

"Yeah? And what?"

"Are you in for a surprise?"

"Sure."

"Fine. Here it comes," said Zero and about-faced with her. Yuuki stared clueless through the crowd when she found what Zero was talking about.

"Idol-senpai and Yori-chan!"

That was really a surprise for her. Or was it? She watched Aidou holding Yori dearly when she recalled something.

"How long have they been dancing?"

"For a while. Since you were gone. Yori asked me to talk to him."

"Aidou-senpai must have been very happy about it," Yuuki said subtly.

"Yes, he has. Wait, how do you know? Did I miss anything?"

"You did." Yuuki grinned. "Aidou asked me some months ago if it was okay for a vampire to be together with a human as long as he was in control and took the tablets carefully. He must have thought about Yori."

"Well, then he must have had her in mind for quite a long time now. When did they get to know each other?"

"Back then when Rido terrorized the school I didn't want to leave Yori behind and then Kaname had ordered Aidou to take Yori away for safety. That must have been the moment."

END OF FLASHBACK

They entered the hall which was now full of people. As soon as everyone was there the music started and Yuuki and Zero were asked to open the dance as guardians. They entered the dance floor. Zero took Yuuki's hand into his and smiled lovingly down at her. Then they started dancing a slow waltz. Soon they were followed by the other alumni couples, Aidou and Yori, Rima and Shiki, Ruka and Kain who were all lost in happiness, and everyone else. It was a typical but nice ball which they all enjoyed. After a while the music stopped and the director Kurosu took the microphone.

"Let me have your attention, please. I have an announcement to make to the Guardians and the Night Class as well. Please meet me in the right corner of the hall. Thank you."

He put the mic down and went into the corner of the hall. The vampires followed him and arranged themselves in a circle around him. They were all chatting curiously with their friends. None of them what was going to happen. Yuuki met the eyes of the adoptive father whose eyes were fixed on the entrance. One minute later he smiled. Everyone who knew them didn't have to turn around to find out who had just entered.

"O-nii-sama..."

But it wasn't only Kaname who walked up to them. He was accompanied by Seiren and Ichijou Takuma. They greeted Kurosu and shook his hand smiling. Now Ruka and Kain joined them, confusing everyone even more. They spoke a few words to each other, quietly so that the students wouldn't be able to catch it. Then they turned to the vampires, all of them, aside from Seiren, smiling. Kurosu started to speak.

"Well, I know the life as a vampire is much likely better than the one of human. However, there are also some disadvantages coming along. It is possible for a pure blood to jinx a vampire so his/her vampire existence will be hidden inside them. This might be a great opportunity for all those who happened to become a vampire against their own will and might end up as a Level E. It is in fact a way to save them. For over year now the council of vampires has been working on this idea and now they have finally succeeded. They have created a serum containing this power to turn a vampire human and tested it on Level Es successfully. Those people you can see here at my side have been students of this academy once. Let us thank them for their great effort and celebrate their success with a great applause for them!"

He started clapping his hands happily and the vampires joined in. Yuuki cheered and smiled at her brother. She was very proud of him. She knew he had been pretty busy for the last year but she had never figured he would work on something like this.

Sometime the clapping faded away and Kurosu raised his voice for a last sentence.

"So if any of you is interested or knows someone who might he or she can turn to this people. The will be happy to help you."

At this point Yuuki took Zero's hand and raised.

"Well, I know someone who definitely is," she stated.

"Yuuki, what are you doing?" Zero asked her. He was slightly embarrassed but Yuuki didn't care.

"It's true, isn't it? You never wanted to become a vampire ever. You always hated them. Well, why not, you're a born hunter after all. Wouldn't you like being all human again? This is a chance for you."

Zero was almost speechless.

"Yuuki..."

"Of course, Kiryuu-kun will be the first one on the list," Kurosu said smiling.

"Make that two," Yuuki added.

Everyone was looking at her in awe.

"Yuuki!?" Kaname and Zero said in unison.

"Yuuki, you can't be serious," Kaname said.

"Yes, I can," she contradicted. "Actually I've never been so sure in my life. I know I'm a born pure blood vampire and I should be proud about that. But I lived the life as a human for ten years. I can tell it wasn't that bad. I've spent most of my life and youth as that human and even now that I am a vampire I actually prefer it." She went to Kaname and took his hand. "I'm so proud of being your sister. You will always be my brother. Nothing will change about that. If you still want me to be sister, that is..."

There was silence falling between them. Everyone stared at them and anticipated Kanames answer. Zero eyes narrowed.

"Of course, Yuuki. You're right. Nothing will change about it. We're family no matter what," he said and embraced her.

Many people smiled, among them Kurosu and Zero. Zero and Kaname had actually stopped hating each other the moment Kaname had returned. They were respecting each other, not fighting once.

The music started again and the ball continued. Yuuki said goodbye to Kaname and the others and returned to Zero then, joining in his smile. Kaname and Seiren left. Ichijou who had actually planned to accompany them was stopped by some girls who remembered him from former times and asked him to dance with them. Aidou was standing alone with a little distance from everyone else deeply lost in thoughts. He looked at Yori then at Ichijou. He sighed and went over to his friend.

"Takuma?"

"Oh, hi, Aidou. Wanna join in?" Ichijou asked merrily as he was dancing with ten girls at a time in a circle.

"Oh no. I'm sorry, could I talk to you for a moment. It kinda is important," Aidou said.

"Oh. Yeah. Sure. I'm sorry, girls. I'll be back I'll promise."

They left the crowd and looked for a quiet spot where no one would listen.

"What's wrong, Hanabusa?" Ichijou asked.

"Well... I kinda am... interested... in your serum," Aidou stammered.

Ichijou's eyes widened.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, I am."

"Well." Ichijou frowned. "We have tested it on Level Es. It is actually for vampires who have been former humans like Kiryuu Zero. We just did it for Yuuki because first she's Kaname's sister and second she had been a human once too so we know it will work without consequences. But we never have tested it on nobles who have always been vampires. I don't know if there will be any risks to be honest. Are you really willing to take that risk?" Ichijou asked him concerned.

Aidou looked over at Yori who was still waiting for her. Ichijou followed his gaze. A smile crossed his lips.

"Is it for her?"

Aidou nodded. "Yes, it is. I love her with all of my heart. I would want to spent eternity with her if I could but... I'm a vampire. I am taking the tablets but they don't guarantee you can stand up to your instincts in severe situations, can they?"

Ichijou shook his head. "No, they can not."

"Right. And then there's another aspect I've come to think about. I will never able to spent eternity with her because she is human and will die before me except I bite her but I would never want that. And... I don't think I could bear it to see her growing old and die before me. I couldn't..."

His look lingered on Yori who was still waiting for him.

"Well," Ichijou sighed. "You understand that I need to Kaname about this first."

"Yes, of course."

"Okay, I will do that then. I'll tell about his opinion to it, okay?"

"Yeah, thank you very much, Takuma," Aidou replied smiling brightly.

"Now go. Don't let her wait any longer."

Aidou didn't need to be told that twice. He said goodbye to Ichijou and returned to Yori. He didn't even let her ask what he was doing but hugged her quietly.

Zero and Yuuki as well as Kain and Ruka, Ichijou and Rima and Shiki watched him.

"I wonder what they was talking about," Zero pondered.

"I think, I know," Yuuki said. Zero looked at her. "What?"

"I don't like to admit it but sometimes your extrasensory perception makes me shiver."

They laughed and continued dancing.

* * *

A few hours later they entered Zero's bedroom. Both of them were really tired. They dropped on Zeros bed and closed their eyes.

"Tired?"

"Uh-huh."

"Well, I hope you're not that tired," Zero suddenly said and got up.

"Zero, what are you doing?" Yuuki asked, opened her eyes and dropped her jaw when she found Zero kneeling in front of her. She quickly straightened herself up. "Zero..."

He took her hand in his. In the other hand he was holding an open little box with a ring in it and then he started.

"Yuuki, we have been knowing each other for more than five years now. Since the day we met you've always been a very close friend of mine. You were always there for me. Always. Together we went through so much in the past and together we made it to get healthy out of it. And today you're still always there for me whenever I need you. I don't even need to ask. You know it at once. Yuuki, you're the most beautiful, caring person I've ever known and I want to spent the rest of my life with you. I love you with all of my heart and now I'm standing here asking you, Kuran Yuuki: Do you want to become my wife Kiryuu Yuuki?"

He looked into her big, brown eyes, waiting for an answer. At first they were torn up wide because she had been clearly surprised by this but then they narrowed and became soft. Her lips formed a wide smile when she said "Yes, I do."

Zero smiled too when he put the ring on her finger and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around him, kissing him back. She wondered if for the other one this night found an as wonderful end.

It did. Without her knowing three vampires asked their girlfriend that night. That night Kain and Ruka as well as Rima and Shiki became fiancés, and Aidou showed Yori that he wanted to never leave her side when he told her he would become a human for her.


End file.
